


Familiar - viettrans

by Sarah_248



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: AND book nerd lian, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One word, Rom-Com AU, Slow Burn, Team Arrow, batfam, book nerd jason, bạn dịch sắp chết vì đóng tag rồi, gotcha thats actually two acronyms, lets pepper in soome background dinahollie and connorkyle, roy is a single father and also the best father
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_248/pseuds/Sarah_248
Summary: Familiaradjective1. commonly or generally known or seen2.well-acquainted; thoroughly conversant3.informal; easygoing; unceremonious; unconstrained4.closely intimate or personalThere's one word that Roy can use to describe almost everyone in his life.Thân quentính từ1. thường xuyên hoặc thường được biết tơi như hay thấy như2. quen biết một cách thân thiết; hay trao đổi một cách xuyên suốt3.  không trang trọng; dễ dãi; không phổ biến; không gò bó4. thân mật hoặc cá nhânChỉ có một từ duy nhất để Roy có thể diễn tả gần như bất cứ ai trong cuộc đời của anh.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Something Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Truyện được lấy cảm hứng từ  
> https://cherryskyo.tumblr.com/post/186499831477/jayroy-romcom-concept-that-im-considering-writing  
> Translator's note:  
> Author: SSAlias  
> Link gốc: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505584/chapters/48663272

Những thứ liên quan đến công việc siêu anh hùng hả? Mọi thứ xảy ra chậm, rất chậm . Sau khi Jade rời đi bỏ mặc Lian và Roy, anh quyết định trở lại thành phố Star. Anh nghĩ rằng anh có thể tiếp tục là Arsenal - hoặc Red Arrow, đó là tên của anh bây giờ - khi anh đang nuôi Lian, nhưng hóa ra đội Arrow đã xử lý mọi thứ tốt hơn anh nghĩ. Anh chỉ không thích mọi thứ xảy ra chậm như thế nào, luôn có ai đó xuất hiện trước khi Roy kịp nhận ra bất cứ rắc rối. Anh không còn có thể cảm nhận được sự kích thích khi dòng andrenaline xâm chiếm mình khi đập nhừ tử mấy tên xấu xa kia. Nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, không phải đá đít bọn đó mỗi đêm có nghĩa là nhiều đêm xem phim trên đống gối êm ái hơn. Mỗi khi có ai đó gọi để cho Roy biết mọi việc đã được xử lý, anh không thể ngăn mình nử nụ cười được. Mấy thứ liên quan đến công việc siêu anh hùng đang diễn ra rất chậm, nhưng Roy không có gì để phàn nàn cả.

  


Điều tồi tệ duy nhất về Star City là số lượng tội phạm không hề nhỏ của nó, không nhiều như một số nơi khác, nhưng vẫn đủ để cần một nhóm tư pháp hoạt động. May mắn thay cho Roy, anh ấy là một thành viên của đội đã được nhắc ở trên, và đội đó cũng là gia đình của anh. Được mệnh danh là đội “Arrow”, họ được dẫn dắt bởi không ai khác ngoài Oliver Queen, hay là người Roy gọi là “bố”.

Xem nào, Roy lớn lên trong một khu bảo tồn bản địa với cha ruột của mình. Một đêm nọ, có một đám cháy, và cha anh đã mất mạng khi cố gắng cứu những người khác. Roy trở nên buồn bã trong một thời gian dài, trách móc cha mình vì đã bỏ anh, nhưng qua thời gian anh cũng học được cách để hiểu. Người Navajos đã dạy anh ta rằng cha anh ta là một anh hùng. Roy ngưỡng mộ điều đó và học cách chấp nhận nó. Brave Bow, người tộc trưởng và cũng là người giám hộ cho Roy vào lúc đó, cũng dạy anh cách sử dụng cung và mũi tên, điều mà khi mà cuối cùng đã đến lúc Roy rời khỏi bộ lạc, đã giúp anh rất nhiều. Green Arrow cần một người hỗ trợ, và Roy đủ điều kiện. Kể từ đó, Oliver đã trở thành người cha hợp pháp của Roy. Anh ta đã đi khỏikhu bảo tồn trong một chiếc máy bay tư nhân, anh ta vẫn có thể nhớ được sự chói tai đó như thế nào, suốt quãng đường tới Star City, nơi anh ta mặc một bộ đồ màu đỏ và nhận được cái tên “Speedy”.

Roy yêu việc làm Speedy. Nó là tất cả đối với anh. Đi ra ngoài và chiến đấu với tội phạm suốt đêm sau đó dành cả ngày để đưa ra những ý tưởng mới cho những thiết bị và mũi tên của mình, đó mới là cuộc sống chứ! Anh đang giúp đỡ mọi người, giống như những người cha của anh ta vậy, để tên thiên tài công nghệ mà anh không hề biết là mình có bên trong ra tung hoành. Trong phần lớn thời niên thiếu của mình, Roy cảm thấy mình thật hữu ích, giống như anh đang tạo ra những ảnh hưởng và cải thiện thế giới.

Nhưng rồi Roy cũng chơi với nhầm bạn. Anh đã làm những điều không mấy tự hào. Tuy nhiên, anh chưa bao giờ hối hận về những điều mình làm, bởi nhờ có những điều đó anh mới có bây giờ. Tất cả những sai lầm và tất cả những chiến thắng, tất những lần lên voi và xuống chó, tất cả hợp lại với nhau và anh có Lian. Roy có thể thật lòng mà nói rằng anh không hối hận với bất cứ thứ gì.

Hiện tại, anh thấy mình đang đi trong siêu thị, mua đủ đồ tạp hóa để gia đình nhỏ của anh có thể vượt qua được nguyên tuần. Oliver có thể trả tiền thuê nhà cho Roy, nhưng anh cố gắng hết sức để chăm lo những thứ còn lại. Ở một mức độ nào đó, Roy rất biết ơn vì điều đó. Tuy nhiên, anh đã hai mươi mấy gần ba chục tuổi và có thể chăm lo cho gia đình nhỏ hai người của mình rồi. Ngoại trừ một việc, câu chuyện của anh không phải về một trong những lựa chọn sáng suốt, mà là câu chuyện về sự thay đổi, chuộc lỗi. Mọi thứ không hề dễ dàng, nhưng anh vẫn đang cố gắng.

Oliver, ở một mức độ nào đó, tin rằng Roy có thể tự mình duy trì đủ thu nhập để nuôi con mình - điều mà anh ta có thể! Nhưng, nếu không có sự giúp đỡ từ người cha hợp pháp của mình, không có nghi ngờ gì về việc anh và Lian sẽ sống trong khu ổ chuột chứ không phải ngay trên tầng lớp lao động. Anh đoán rằng, đó những gì có thể xảy ra khi để một thiên tài sáng chế đi làm việc của một thợ máy cơ khí.

Nếu anh ta có thể ra đi mà không cần tới sự giúp đỡ từ Queen Consolidations, Roy sẽ làm thế. Anh sẽ đánh đổi bất cứ điều gì để trở thành người cha hoàn hảo cho Lian. Tất cả những gì anh muốn là cho cô bé lớn lên trong một gia đình đầm ấm sung túc. Chắc chắn, Roy về về căn bản mà nói thì anh đã lớn lên trong sự giàu có trong những năm niên thiếu, tốt hơn những gì họ có bây giờ, và điều đó khiến anh trở nên thờ ơ. Anh cần con gái mình trở nên thông minh, nhưng không phải bị gượng ép để trở thành như vậy bởi hiện thực khắc nghiệt của thế giới. Lian xứng đáng được sống một cuộc sống hạnh phúc.

Đó chính là lý do tại sao trái tim của anh như nát ra khi phải nói không với cô bé. Dù vì bất cứ ký do gì, Roy ghét phải làm như vậy.

“Lian, cha xin lỗi, nhưng chúng ta không có đủ tiền cho nó . Con biết mấy cửa hàng hay đôn giá mấy món liên quan tới siêu anh hùng lên mà. Cha rất xin lỗi con.” Roy có thể cảm thấy phần da đằng sau cô anh đang dần đỏ ửng lên vì xấu hổ khi anh nói ra những lời đó. Anh ấy không biết tại sao anh ấy cảm thấy xấu hổ vì không có đủ tiền. Vì một lý do nào đó nó thật nhục nhã khi anh không thể cho cô con gái nhỏ của mình những gì cô bé muốn. Có lẽ bởi vì việc không thể cho con bé cả thế giới này đã khiến anh trở thành một tên khốn nhất từ trước đến nay. Anh tin chắc mọi người đều có thể thấy được điều này.

Món đồ chơi được nhắc đến kia chính là một con búp bê Robin của Ragged Ann mà con bé đang ôm chặt trong lòng mình. Cái áo màu đỏ của nó chỉ nhạt hơn cái của Lian đang mặc một chút. Trong có vẻ như nó được thiết kế theo đồng phục cũ của Dick dựa vào cái quần shorts và mái tóc gọn gang của nó. Anh không biết con bé đã kiếm đâu ra con búp bê này, nhưng chắc chắn rằng một cái cũ như nó không thể dưới hai mươi đô được. Hai mươi đô đó có thể dùng để mua đồ ăn trưa ở trường trong vòng một tuần, những bữa trưa đàng hoàng, và không biết con bé thích nó đến cỡ nào đi chăng nữa, Roy biết rằng nó không thể quan trọng hơn việc ăn uồng được. Roy chưa có lú lẫn đến mức đó.

Lian nhìn anh chằm chằm với đôi mắt mở to, và Roy cảm thấy hoảng loạn khi họ bắt đầu ứa nước mắt. Anh biết những giọt nước mắt cá sấu của nhỏ, nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề, nó vẫn khiến trái tim anh tan vỡ mỗi khi thấy nó. Anh sẽ phải lùng xem đứa nào trong đám Titans đã dạy cho cô gái của anh trò này vì anh cảm thấy bản thân như muốn khụy xuống mỗi lần cô giở nó ra. Anh dám cá rằng đó là Donna hặc Wally.

“Nhưng, cha*!” Lian khóc “Nó là một con búp bê Robin kiểu cổ hơn đó, cho nên trong một vài năm tới nó sẽ còn có giá trị hơn nữa mà ? Nhaaa? Con chưa có con này nữa! Nó như là một món đồ cổ vậy!”

“Lian ..” anh nói một cách nhẹ nhàng. Cố gắng nghĩ cách để thoát ra khỏi tình huống này một cách nhanh chóng. Anh đang đứng thứ hai tại quầy thanh toán, may mắn thay, không có ai khác đứng đằng sau anh cả, nhưng anh có thấy được ánh nhìn từ cái nghiêng đầu nhẹ của người đàn ông đứng trước anh. Anh ta đang lắng nghe cuộc trò chuyện của họ, có lẽ là đang trách móc cách nuôi dạy con cái của Roy. Roy thấy mình gần như bỏ cuộc đến nơi rồi. Đến cả Elanie, quý bà ngọt ngào ở quầy tính tiền, cũng nhìn anh với ánh nhìn đầy sự thương cảm.

Trước khi anh có thể chấp nhận thất bại dưới tay cô con gái chín tuổi của mình, người đàn ông trước mặt họ đã lên tiếng. “Tôi sẽ trả tiền cho nó,”

“Anh không cần phải làm như vậy----” Roy cố ngăn người đó lại trước cả khi anh biết mình đang định làm gì. Anh nhìn người đàn ông đang ngồi xổm trước mặt cô con gái của mình. Người đó đang mặc một cái áo khoác da màu nâu, màu giống như bị rám nắng vậy và phần tay áo được xẻ ra bởi một cái khóa kéo không cài để lộ lớp vải lót màu đỏ. Anh ta cũng đang mặc một cái quần cargo màu xanh lá đậm. Nhìn thì có vẻ người đàn ông này không phải là dạng người có dư dả tiền bạ, thật lòng mà nói nhìn anh ta giống một tên trộm hơn với cặp kính râm tối màu cùng đôi găng tay màu đen. Có vẻ như không “đáng tin cậy” cho lắm.

“Nó ổn mà, không sao đâu.” Người lạ mặt ngắt lời anh. “Những đứa trẻ cần có các anh hùng để noi gương theo mà, đúng chứ? Tôi có nhiều hơn cả đủ để trả cho nó, nên không sao đâu.”

Roy hết lời để cãi lại anh ta rồi. Chỉ là một con búp bê thôi mà, nhỉ? Chấp nhận một ân huệ từ một người lạ chắc không có gì quay lại để nhai nát đầu anh đâu ha.

“Chỉ nếu như anh chắc chắn thôi.” Anh ta nói thầm khi vẫn đang trong tư thế ngồi xổm trước mặt Lian. Anh có thể biết được chất giọng của dân Gotham ở bất cứ đâu, và giọng người này thì đậm đặc nó. Điều đó chỉ làm sự không tin tưởng của Roy tăng lên một cách đáng kể. Anh nhanh chóng tự chửi thầm trong đầu mình vì sự phán xét vội vàng của bản thân.

“Tốt thôi,” người lạ mặt khẳng định trong khi Lian đang tiến tới gần hơn với món đồ chới trên tay con bé.

Khi mà Lian hỏi người đó về những siêu anh hùng, Roy không thể rũ được suy nghĩ người này theo cách nào đó khá là quen thuộc. Hoặc chỉ tại chất giọng của anh ta, Roy biết một nhóm người ám ảnh với dơi khá là lớn ở tại thành phố u tối đó. Dẫu vậy, trong đám người tư pháp bọn họ không ai có chỏm tóc trắng xóa ở mái cả. Roy biết rằng cái chỏm đó sẽ nói lên tất cả nếu mà anh biết người này là ai.

“Chú có thích các siêu anh hùng không, ngai*” Lian hỏi ki mà bàn tay đeo găng đó lấy con búp bê Robin từ con bé. Găng tay là một cái gì đó khá là không ổn đối với dân thường, nhưng không ổn không có nghĩ là xấu. Nhưng mà, Roy chưa hề hoàn toàn hạ cảnh giác. Lỡ mà tên này là một tên buôn lậu hay buôn người thì sao?  
Người nọ cười, và, được rồi, nói sao ta, nó _nhìn_ khá là thân thiện, nhưng--

Có lẽ Roy chưa quen với sự tốt bụng đến từ những người xa lạ.

“Vâng*” người đàn ông nói. Nó làm Roy thấy hơi hoảng một chút bởi không phải ngày nào cũng có người trong Star City nói được tiếng Việt. Trừ phi họ đeo một cái mặt nạ.

“Nhất là The Teen Titans.”

“Thật ạ?” Lian Lian hỏi một cách hào hứng, và Roy từ từ đứng dậy từ vị trí ngồi xổm của mình. “Vậy ai là người chú thích nhất? Của cháu là Robin và Starfire! Dù Starfire nhỉnh hơn một chút.”

Roy tự hỏi không biết con gái anh đang nhắc tới Robin nào. Con bé chưa biết đến Dick hồi cậu ta còn là phụ tá của Batman. (Cám ơn trời vì điều đó bởi vào lúc đó tên này còn quậy như quỷ). Nhưng đó là dự đoán của anh khi nghe thấy cô cũng nhắc tới Starfire. Nhưng mà nói đi cũng phải nói lại, Kori đã ở với với Teen Titans khá lâu ngay cả sau khi mọi người rời đi. Cho nên, có thể Lian đang nói tới Tim. Họ chỉ mới gặp nhau một vài lần, nhưng cậu ta vẫn luôn rất tốt với con gái anh, đến mức cho con bé uống thử miếng cà phê luôn cơ mà.

Có khi con bé đang nói tới Stephanie cũng nên. Nó khá là có lý khi Lian thường hay thích những nữ anh hùng hơn. Luôn luôn nhắc tới bà nội Dinah, danh xưng bị người phụ nữ có tuổi kia ghét bị gọi vô cùng, và còn cả dì Babs và dì Kori nữa. Roy không biết Step rõ như anh biết những Robin khác, nên Lian cũng không thể biết rõ cô ấy luôn. Anh cho rằng không cần thiết phải biết một ai đó đến mức thân thiết để ngưỡng mộ người đó. Chính bản thân Roy cũng không thân với Superman lắm, nhưng anh vẫn bị nấc mỗi khi người đàn ông đó nhìn về phía anh.

Ngoài ra còn có Damian nữa, thằng nhóc cũng cỡ tuổi con bé, nên cũng có thể là nó. Nhưng mà Roy thấy nhóc ấy hơi đáng sợ, nên một phần nhỏ nhoi nào đó trong anh mong đó không phải là người con gái anh đang nhắc tới.

Và đương nhiên, vẫn còn một Robin nữa. Lian đã gặp Jason hồi con bé còn nhỏ xíu. Cậu nhóc đó thích trông con bé lắm, nó thật ra khá là mỉa mai. Dù vậy Jason cũng đã biến mất lâu rồi, lý do duy nhất để Lian có thể biết gì về cậu ấy là qua những câu chuyện của Roy và các Titans. Anh không nghĩ đó là người con bé đang nói tới, nên anh vẫn đoán đó là Dick.

“Well, cháu có thể còn hơi nhỏ để biết được anh ấy là ai, anh ấy đã không còn hoạt động nhiều như trước nữa, nhưng chú vẫn luôn có cái gì đó cho Speedy.” Người lạ nói một cách trơn tru. Roy thề là anh anh đã thấy mắt của người đó nháy về hướng anh đằn sau lớp kính mát của anh ta. Anh ấy biết Roy là ai sao?

Ngay cả khi đây là một tên lạ lùng. Roy thấy niềm vui sướng tỏa ra trong anh khi Lian hét lên một cách hào hứng rằng mình biết Speedy là ai. Sau đó, nụ cười của anh còn trở nên lớn hơn nữa kho con bé nói rằng mai mốt muốn trở thành một người giống anh. Anh đã là một ông bố rất tuyệt đó chứ, huh?

“Vậy sao?” Người đó hỏi, quỳ xuống để mắt ngang tầm với Lian “Chú nghĩ cháu sẽ làm được thôi. Cháu có đôi mắt của một cung thủ mà.”

Người lạ mặt này có vẻ khá ổn với trẻ con, Roy phải thừa nhận điều này. Thường thì, nó sẽ khiến anh mừng hết biết. Anh mừng lắm mỗi khi có ai đó có thể nói chuyện với con bé bởi trong đám bạn của anh chẳng đứa nào có con cả. Giao tiếp xã hội của Lian chỉ giới hạn ở trong trường và một vài đứa trẻ có siêu năng lực. Siêu trẻ em thì thường đi với siêu năng lực, điều mà đáng tiếc di truyền của anh không hề có. Roy biết điều này khiến Lian đôi khi như bị ra rìa, dù cho con bé chưa bao giờ nói thế

Mặc dù vậy, anh không thể lay chuyển được cảm giác kỳ lạ mà anh chàng này dành cho anh. Làm thế mà một người vừa có vẻ rất quen thuộc, vừa xa lạ đến mức không thể nhận ra. Roy không hề tồi trong khoảng nhớ mặt của người khác, nhưng tại sao khi gặp người đàn ông trước mắt anh này mọi thứ lại trở nên khó khăn đến vậy?

Anh ấy có dáng vẻ tự tin, đến gần như kiêu ngạo. Mặc dù anh ấy cư xử rất đúng mực, dáng vẻ của anh ta vẫn hét thẳng vào mặt anh hai chữ “nguy hiểm”! Roy không chắc là anh thấy tên này chất lừ, hay là bản năng của anh đang cố báo cho anh một cái gì đó quan trọng.

Elaine đưa con búp bê cho Lian khi anh chàng kia nhét thẻ mình qua máy đọc trước khi nhấn vài con số. Sau khi tiếng bíp vang lên, anh ta vò mái đầu của Lian và bảo con bé chơi vui với món đồ chơi mới của mình. Lian nói lời cảm ơn với cả Elaine và người lạ mặt trước khi anh ấy đi đâu mất.

“Gặp lại sau nhé, Arrow Head!” Anh ta nói, bắn anh với khẩu súng ngón tay của mình, vừa nói vừa đi ngược lại đằng sau. Đôi kính râm của anh ta trượt xuống sống mũi để lộ ra cái nháy mắt của mình. _Đợi đã—tên này đang tán anh hả?_

Khi người này đi lùi về phía sau, anh ta đập hông vào một bên của kệ với một tiếng rít lớn. Roy không thể ngăn mình cười khúc khích với cảnh người lạ đó xoay người lại một cách xấu hổ và chửi thầm cái biệt danh mà mình vừa nói nó ngu ngốc đến cỡ nào. Roy cũng nhận ra điều này, yeah, “Arrow Head” là một cái tên khá lạ để gọi ai đó xa lạ. Nhất là nếu họ hành nghề tư pháp với chủ đề mũi tên một cách bí mật, người mà trong tên của họ có luôn cả chữ “arrow”.

Lian trèo lên lưng của Roy trong khi Elaine đang quét hết đống tạp hóa của họ. Anh liếc nhìn tới nơi mà người đó biến mất ở cửa trước.

“Chú ấy làm con nhớ tới chú Dickie,” Lian nói.

Roy suy nghĩ một chút, về nụ cười tràn ngập tự tin cùng với chất giọng của người đó. Chắc chắn là giống Dick, nhưng phong thái của anh ta có vẻ khép kín hơn. Như thể anh ấy có một tấm màn đen tuyền che phủ bản thân, nhưng vẫn có vẻ gì đó rất trẻ con ở anh chàng.

“Anh ta cũng làm cha nhớ tới một người,” Roy nói, và có lẽ nó cũng là một mong muốn của anh, nhưng Dick không phải là Robin mà anh đang nghĩ tới.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Tôi dự định sẽ update truyện và mỗi thứ ba và thứ sáu đến khi fic này hoàn thành, nhưng mà kiêu như, cái bản nháp nó còn chưa xong nữa, vậy nên tôi đoán chúng ta cứ chờ xem nhỉ.  
> Và các bạn hoàn toàn có thể làm phiền tôi về cái fic này hoặc về cặp jayroy nói chung trên @cherryskyo trên Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter!  
> Mong rằng mọi người sẽ thích nó.  
> Translator's note:  
> cha* : khi Lian gọi Roy là "Cha" thì là em ấy đang gọi bằng tiếng Việt luôn đó, chứ không phải là mình dịch ra đâu.  
> vâng*: trong chap này "vâng" cũng là từ tiếng Việt gốc luôn, chứ không phải mình dịch ra.  
> ngai*: mình nghĩ ở đây tác giả đang có ý là "ngài"? hay là "sir" của tiếng Anh ấy.


	2. Casual Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy biết được về một tên phản anh hùng mới nổi, và có một cuộc trò chuyện với một người lạ mặt (nóng bỏng) tại siêu thị.

Lần tiếp theo Roy bắt gặp người lạ mặt ấy là khi anh đang chạy bộ buổi sáng trước khi đi làm. Mia chưa tới để trông con bé, nên anh mang Lian theo cùng luôn. Anh cũng không chạy nhanh lắm, giống như đang đi bộ nhanh thì đúng hơn, nên họ quyết định cột một sợi ruy băng vào hông Roy để Lian có thể cầm nó khi mà con bé trượt patanh theo sau. Người ngoài nhìn vào sẽ thấy nó khá là hài hước, nhưng họ đang rất vui, nên hai cha con cũng chẳng quan tâm tới người khác làm gì. 

Roy cố chạy bộ vào mỗi buổi sáng, ngay cả những ngày cuối tuần khi anh có công chuyện để làm. Hay những ngày trong tuần khi anh cũng có việc để giảy quyết. Ngoại trừ ngày lễ, anh sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì để ở bên Lian vào những ngày đó.

Thường thì, nếu anh cần làm việc vào một cuối tuần nào đó, anh sẽ đi trước mà không đánh thức Lian, và sau đó sẽ mua về cho con bé mấy món đồ ăn vặt như là một bất ngờ. Do hôm nay Mia tới muộn, lịch trình của họ có một chút thay đổi. Lian có vẻ hơi hoang mang khi Roy gọi cô bé dậy. Hoang mang đến độ cô thức dậy rồi bắt đầu chuẩn bị cặp sách các thứ để đi học luôn. Roy nhìn cô con gái của anh lúng túng, quay mòng mòng để kiếp đồ đạc đi học của mình, trước khi phá lên cười. Nó cho thấy có gì đó không ổn ở đây một chút nào.

Để hối lỗi, anh làm một bữa sáng nhanh gọn và để con bé chạy vụt đi mà mà không cần phải chải đầu tóc trước khi ra ngoài. Làm như người khác thấy được cái đuôi tóc của con bé dưới cái nón bảo hiểm Wonder Woman ấy vậy.

Họ vừa chỉ đi được tầm một dặm trước khi Lian hét lớn, “Cha! Nhìn kìa

Roy đi chậm lại, chắc rằng mình đã dừng Lian lại trước khi cô bé kịp tông vào anh, và anh nhìn theo hướng mà con gái mình đang chỉ. Bên kia đường là người lạ mặt đó, vẫn đeo cặp kính mà anh ta đã đeo khi ở siêu thị. Nhưng vậy, anh ta đang mặc một cái áo khoác khác, nhìn từ chỗ của Roy thì, nó trông khá giống một cái áo khoác blazer đen. Đương nhiên là anh ta trông khá là đẹp trai rồi, mà không phải Roy đang nhìn ngắm , kiểu, soi mói gì đâu. Người lạ đang ngồi trên bang ghế trống và trên tay anh ta đang cầm theo như Roy thấy có vẻ là cà phê. Anh ấy cũng đang cầm một tờ báo gập đôi ở bên tay còn lại của mình. Đầu tóc của anh ta có vẻ lộn xộn hơn lần trước họ gặp nhau, như thể anh ta đã biến ra khỏi nhà trước khi có cơ hội để chải nó vậy. Mà nói đến nhà cửa, việc Roy bắt gặp một người hai lần trong cùng một tuần dù trước đó anh chưa thấy người đó bao giờ. Có lẽ anh ta vừa chuyển đến chăng?

“Chúng ta ra đó nói chuyện với chú ấy được không ạ?” Lian hỏi anh.

Roy cau mày. “Cha không biết nữa, Lian à. Mia có thể đã đến căn hộ của mình bất cứ lúc nào rồi đó con.” Anh nhìn xuống cô con gái nhỏ của mình, với một nụ cười “Có thể một lần khác, được không nè?” 

Lian thì trông có vẻ không vui cho lắm, nhưng con bé vẫn gật đầu đồng ý. Roy quay người lại hướng về căn hộ của họ, và bắt đầu kéo Lian theo sau mình. Anh có thể thấy qua đuôi mắt của mình, người lạ mặt đó ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía hai cha con họ. Roy có lẽ phải báo Mia đề phòng vài người đáng ngờ rồi.

Lại nói đến những người đáng ngờ, chưa tới một tiếng sau, Roy đang nói chuyện điện thoại với Bruce Wayne. Thường thì, cả hai chẳng bao giờ nói chuyện với nhau đâu, thường thì họ sẽ dùng Dick hoặc Oliver làm trung gian, vậy nên Roy vội vàng nhấn trả lời khi số của Batman hiển thị lên màn hình, trở nên hoảng loạn do không biết có chuyện gì đã có thể xảy ra.

“Tôi đã nhờ Oliver gọi cho câu, nhưng anh ta đang bận đi điều tra rồi.”

“Tôi hiểu việc đó, thưa ngài.” Roy nói, sự lịch thiệp quá độ này nghe lạ lùng khi nó thoát ra từ miệng anh. “Nhưng tôi không chắc chuyện này có gì liên quan tới tôi hay không. Tôi không thường dính vào mấy cái nghiệm trọng một cách thường xuyên nhữa. Ý tôi là, một tên tội phạm liên hoàn? Thuốc và súng ư? Tôi đang cố ẩn mình đây này. Chăm lo cho Lian đang là mục tiêu hàng đầu của tôi.”

“Tất cả những gì hắn làm là biến những đơn thuốc đơn giản thành một bảng hóa đơn tiền thuốc dài dằng dặc. Những người mà hắn đã xử lý có thể là những tên tội phạm và nghiện ngập, tôi xin lỗi nếu nó có vẻ đụng chạm tới cậu, nhưng hắn ta khiến bọn họ gần như cận kề với cái chết. Một vài tên trong số đó với tiền sử tội phạm của mình đã bị giết một cách dã man. Tôi biết việc vừa làm một anh hùng vừa nuôi dạy một đứa trẻ khó đến cỡ nào, Roy. Vậy nên tôi mới phải cảnh báo cho cậu biết.”

Cảm thấy bất ngờ, Roy nói lắp “Tôi.. cám ơn ngài, Bruce. Tôi sẽ để mắt tới xung quay và để Mia biết về việc này. Nhưng đừng coi đây là một lời sỉ nhục nha, nhưng theo tôi, trong một vài trường hợp cách duy nhất để những tên này dừng nhuẽng việc mình đang làm lại là để bọn chúng ngay gần bờ vực của cái chết. Không phải nó hiệu quả với bất cứ ai, nhưng đối với một số người, nó như là cơ hội thứ hai vậy.“

Roy lật qua lật lại cái cờ lê trên cái tay trống của mình, nhìn qua chiếc xe mà anh đang rất muốn sửa ngay bây giờ, còn hơn là lo lắng về một tên khốn chết tiệt nào đó có vấn đề với mấy kẻ nghiện thuốc. “Đó không phải là điều hắn có thể lựa chọn. Việc cảu tạo là hành trình riếngg của mỗi người, tôi mong rằng cậu sẽ hiểu điều đó nhất.” Bruce gầm vào điện thoại. Roy gần như giật bắn người lên, tội lỗi bắt đầu gặm nhấm anh. “Hắn ta đang xử lý những người đó, theo lời hắn nói chứ không phải tôi.”

“Đợi đã, ngài đã nói chuyện với hắn sao?”

“Không phải việc của cậu,”

“Xin lỗi,” Anh nói nhanh.” Xin lỗi ngài. Và còn gì khác mà tôi cần phải biết nữa không?”

“Hắn ta được gọi là _Red Hood_ ,” Bruce lại nạt. “Thế thôi.”

Roy thở dài. Còn cái gì đó mà Bruce không muốn nói. Chắc hẳn là về cái tên đó, Roy cảm thấy nó khá là quan trọng. Có lẽ sau này anh sẽ phải gọi Dick hoặc Tim để moi thêm thông tin vậy.

Anh giấu sự khó chịu của mình bằng tiếng cười gượng.”Red Hood? Nghe như kiểu tên này đang bắt chước tôi vậy. Đáng tiếc rằng tôi không thật sự đeo cái mũ đỏ nào, nếu có chắc tôi kiện hắn tội ăn cắp bản quyền dược đấy. Mà này, ngài nghĩ tôi với hắn ta lập thành một đội được không? Đỏ và Đỏ ấy?” Anh đùa cợt.

“Tạm biệt cậu, Roy. Nhớ chăm sóc Lian.” Bruce nói, rồi tắt máy.

Anh nhìn màn hình đổi thành hình nền của mình. Nó là hình của anh và Lian chụp chung ở công viên nước. Anh mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy nó, trước khi khóa tắt điện thoại. Roy thả chiếc điện thoại xuống bên cạnh mình nơi mà anh đang ngồi bệt trên sàn. Anh dựa lưng lên tường và cho phép đôi mắt của mình nhắm lại. Mới chỉ ba ngày trước thôi, anh còn đang nghĩ rằng việc làm anh hùng của anh diễn ra khá chậm rãi và êm đềm, và giờ thì tự dưng có một tên dở người nào đấy trồi lên, anh không thể ngăn mình cảm thấy bức bối vô cùng.

Anh có những tối xem phim và những buổi tiệc trà cần tham dự, anh không thể cứ ở ngoài cố mà bắt tên điên hứng hơi quá đà muốn trở thành nhân viên quản chế được. Nói đi cũng phải nói lại và anh ghét thú nhận một điều, anh cũng không nên ở gần mấy tay buôn thuốc đó. Không phải anh nghĩ mình sẽ quay lại con đường nghiện ngập, mà nó có khả năng gợi lại một vài thứ mà anh đã chôn sâu dưới sáu tấc đất.

May mắn thay, anh có The Arrows. Anh mở mắt ra và bắt đầu nhấn số của Mia. Cô ấy trả lời sau tiếng chuông thứ hai.

“Hey, Roy! Có gì không vậy?” Cô ấy hỏi một cách tươi tắn.”Nhanh gọn lẹ đi nào, Lian với tôi đang trong một trận bắn đấy.”

“Okay, đầu tiên mà nói,” Mia bắt đầu. “ _Red Hood_? Bộ hai người là đồng sự hay gì sao?”

“Tôi biết mà! Tôi cũng nói điều giống vậy với Ngài Dơi và ổng cúp máy luôn.” Roy phàn nàn.

“Nghe có vẻ đúng đấy.” Mia cười lớn. “Thứ hai là, tại sao Ollie không phải là người nói với tôi vụ này, và tại sao Batman lại đi gọi ông?” 

“Bats chỉ nói là Oliver đã bận đi điều tra cái gì đó rồi. Chắc là với Dinah. Tôi chắc là kiểu gì ổng cũng nói lại vụ này với bà sớm thôi. Những gì mà tôi biết đền giờ về tên này là mục tiêu của hắn là thuốc và súng. Căn bản là tụi băng đảng.“

“Cám ơn vì đã báo tôi biết, Roy.” Mia nói. “Và nhớ mua luôn bữa tối trên đường về nha? Tôi sẽ trả lại ông sau.”

“Vâng thưa ngàiiiiiiiiii!”

Với lời tạm biệt cuối của họ, Roy tắt máy.

Cả ngày còn lại trôi qua chậm như sên bò. Chiếc xe hơi đang đậu trong tiệm của Roy, vâng _tiệm của anh_ , đang cần được sửa lại cái thắng của mình. Nó không khó hay gì, nó chỉ khá tốn thời gian. Roy sửa xong chiếc xen gay trước bữa trưa vào khoảng một giờ.

Anh thay bộ jumpsuit màu xanh lá đậm đầy dầu mỡ của mình bằng một bộ áo thun và quần jeans. Liếc nhìn vào gương, đội lên cái mũ lưỡi trai của mình và bước xuống phố. Đôi khi, Roy sẽ tự chuẩn bị đồ ăn trưa cho mình khi đi làm, nhưng cũng có những ngày anh muốn ăn ngoài mà thôi, nhất là ở cửa tiệm burger nhỏ ở cuối con phố mà cửa tiệm của anh được đặt trên.

Chủ của nhà hàng nàt và một bác già mà Roy đã gặp ở AA*, Marcus. Bọn họ cũng thân với nhau hơn qua vai trò là những người cha, và sao nhỉ, những tên nghiện rượu nữa. Mặc dù, tại thời điểm đó Roy chưa bắt đầu uống, anh đã là một tình nguyện viên tại đó. Anh luôn làm ở đó từ hồi đó đến bây giờ mỗi khi có thời gian rảnh, và cả ở mấy dịp lớn của khu phố, anh cố gắng dành ra thời gian cho nó.

“Roy!” Marcus gọi từ đằng sau quầy rượu. “Như thường hay sao?”

Roy nở một nụ cười giả lả với ông ta và ngồi lên một trong những cái ghế cạnh quầy bar. “Như thường.” Roy xác nhận “Cám ơn nhé.” 

Marcus gật đầu với anh một cái rồi hướng tới bồn rửa để rửa tay mình. Roy nhìn xung quanh nhà hàng. Nó không lớn lắm, hay xa hoa. Tường trang trí gỗ cứa đối nghịch với nền lát đá. Thường thì, để cái sàn nhà một màu xám thì trông có vẻ khá lười nhác, nhưng nó thêm một cái gì đó tự như cho bầu không khí của nơi này. Trong góc có mấy cái cây giả với phiến lá to, màu xanh mướt, những sợi đèn tiên được treo theo kiểu zig-zag khắp trần.

Đến đồ ăn ở đây cũn hợp rơ với kiểu trang trí của nó. Menu gồm những món mà người ra hay ăn khi cắm trại, như là hamburers, hotdogs, và s’mores. Cái cuối là món yêu thíchcủa Lian. Dù vậy anh cố không mang con bé đến đây quá nhiều, vì quầy bar mà Roy đang chiếm đóng.

Khi Roy mới gặp Marcus, anh đã nghĩ rằng nó khá là lạ khi người đàn ông này là chủ của một quán bar, nhưng vẫn tham gia AA. Marcus đã giải thích rằng khi vợ ông ấy mất đã khiến ông đau khổ đến mức nào, và động lực còn lại duy nhất để ông trở về với chính mình là người con trai và nhà hàng này.

Đến cuối thì ông vẫn giữ lại quầy bar, như để tưởng nhớ. Roy trân trọng những tình cảm đó. Nhưng anh vẫn không muốn Lian ở gần rượu bia quá nhiều, dù cho anh có ngưỡng mộ hành trình của Marcus thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Roy đột nhiên lạc mất dòng suy nghĩ của mình khi mà một cái burger và một lon soda được đặt xuống ngay trước mặt anh. Anh đưa Marcus vài tờ tiền, nhiều hơn giá cả thật của đám đồ ăn, với một nụ cười trên môi. “Một lần nữa cảm ơn nhé. Với ông giữ tiền thối đi.”

Marcus chỉ biết lắc đầu cùng cười lớn, quay đi để cất tiền.” Báo tôi chừng nào cậu rời đi nhé. Tôi sẽ làm nhanh vài cái s’more cho cô gái nhỏ của cậu.”

Roy gật và bắt đầu đánh chén. Mắt anh gần như dán chặt vào màn hình TV được đặt ngay trên đống đồ uống. Nó luôn bị tắt tiếng, điều này khiến Roy hơi quạu bởi đống chú thích đã chiếm hết bà nó cái màn hình nhỏ xíu. Và nó còn chậm nữa chứ, anh ghét khi điều đó xảy ra. Nó đang chiếu bản tin thời sự, nên Roy muốn để mắt tới mọi thứ liên quan tới tên Reed Hood.

Đột nhiên, những dòng chú thích biến mất và tiếng được bật lên. Roy không biết mình đã ngồi coi bao lâu rồi, nhưng cái bánh đã biến mất và bản tin thì nói về việc số lượng của những cuộc mua bán vũ khí đang tăng lên. Roy nghe mấy tiếng lầm bầm từ những người khách quen của quán, và nhìn xung quanh coi tên nào đã quậy cái remote. Trong rất nhiều lần mà anh đã ghé qua nơi này, chưa lần nào anh nghe thấy tiếng phát ra từ cái T.V đó, mặc dù Marcus nói là ai muốn chỉnh thì chỉnh. Tầm mắt của Roy hạ xuống một bàn tay đeo gang quen thuộc ngay trên quầy bar mà anh đang ngôig. Cùng một người đàn ông từ cửa tiệm đó ngồi xuống cách anh hai cái ghế. Anh ta có riêng cho mình một cái burger ngay trước mặt, nhưng với một ly chưa một cái gì đó màu mật ong thay vì là một lon coca.

Anh ta đẩy đôi kính râm lên đầu và đưa thẻ cho Marcus. Khi ông bác gì bước đi, mắt của người lạ mặt hướng về phía Roy, và anh thở gắt ra một tiếng. Một tram lẻ một ý nghĩ xoay vòng vòng trong đầu Roy khi ánh mắt hai người họ giao nhau, khả năng cao nhất đó là ánh mắt của _Jason_.

Roy không ngu, anh biết Jason đã mất lâu rồi. Dưới sáu tấc đất, không bao giờ quay về nữa. Nó rất đau khi phải chấp nhận, nhóc con nhỏ bé gan dạ đó đã chết rồi. Dẫu vậy, đôi mắt đó hệt như của Jason. Ngoại trừ việc nó trông ám ảnh hơn, chứa đầy sự giận dữ hơn. Tất cả những cảm xúc đó được giấu dưới lớp màn mỏng của sự lo lắng. Ánh nhìn mà anh biết Jason hay có.

Quay lại cái thời mà Jason mới tham gia cùng các Teen Titans, cậu ấy có ánh mắt gần như y đúc. Roy biết nó đáng sợ thế nào khi mà đột nhiên bản thân phải làm việc chung với cả đám người lớn tuổi hơn mình, anh đã làm việc chung với Liên Minh trước đó rồi và bọn họ vẫn làm anh thấy phát hoảng, nên Roy đã kiểu như bảo bọc cho Jason dưới cánh của mình. Có tí chơi chữ ở đây.

Dick đã cảm thấy rất biết ơn vì điều điều này, dù cậu ấy rất muốn tự mình làm nó, nhưng đã quá bận rộn với những thứ to tác hơn như phải dẫn dắt cả đội. Roy cũng chẳng để tâm lắm, Jason là một nhóc quậy, nhưng cậu ta cũng khá vui tính, và thật sự rất thông minh. 

“Này,” người đàn ông đó nói, với vẻ thích thú hiện lên trên mặt. Đôi mắt anh ta trở nên nhẹ nhàng hơn khi anh nói. Roy thích ánh mắt ấy hơn. “Tôi không nghĩ rằng mình đã tự giới thiệu. Tôi là Peter.”

Nếu mà, vì bất cứ lý do nào, đây thật sự là Jason, cậu ta đã đần hết sức có thể khi sử dụng tên lót của mình để làm bí danh. Nhưng mà nói sao nhỉ, Jason sẽ thấy điều này khá hài hước.

“Peter sao? Tôi là Roy.” Anh nghiêng người về phía anh ta để bắt bàn tay được đưa ra cho anhm đôi gang không còn nữa. Roy không hề bỏ lỡ vết sẹo nhỏ xíu trên đầu ngón tay của người kia. Có bắp của Peter dãn ra dưới lớp áo khoác, và cái nắm tay của anh rất chặt. Có vẻ anh ấy có đi tập, không phải là Roy chú ý tới nó hay gì. Chắc chắn anh đang tập trung vào vết sẹo. Yep

“Anh sống gần đây hả, Roy?” Peter hỏi kkhi cả hai đã quay về vị trí ban đầu.

“Còn anh?” Roy đáp lại với chút hung hang hơn dự định. Để bào chữa cho bản thân, anh vẫn đang hoang mang quá độ về người nào biết đến những thứ riêng tư đến như vậy. Sự hoang mang đó được nâng tầm vì, sao nhỉ, anh vừa là một siêu anh hùng vừa là một người cha. Cả thế giới của anh hiện đang ngồi nhà kia kìa, vậy nên hãy thông cảm cho anh vì sự hơi bất bình tĩnh vừa rồi.

“Xin lỗi. Tôi thật sự cố để không trở nên kỳ lạ như thế này. Tôi không giỏi ăn nói một cách bình thường kiểu này cho lắm.” Peter thú nhận, nhấp một ngụm đồ uống của mình.

Roy vẫn luôn mến Jason, dù cho thái độ của tên nhóc đó khá ba chấm. Ở ngoài chiến trường thì nó cục cằn và thô ráp lắm, nhưng nhóc con này rất tuyệt vời. Như là những tia pháo hoa vậy, cậu ấy dữ dôi, lớn tiếng và đôi khi đến mức bùng nổ, nhưng sáng chói vô cùng. Khi mà Roy nói chuyện với cậu ấy về trường lớp, đôi khi nó khiến anh thấy khá khó khăn để bắt kịp cậu, để hiểu cậu đang nói về những gì. Điều này làm lòng tự trọng của anh đau lắm chứ, hai mươi mấy rồi mà vẫn phải vể một cậu thiếu niên giải thích đảo nghịc và định lý Py-ta-go là gì

Người đàn ông ngồi cách anh hai cái ghế thật sự khiến Roy nhớ tới Jason. Có phải nó quá trùng hợp khi mà cả hai có cùng cái tên Peter? Hay rằng cả hai cùng đến từ Gotham?

Được rồi, nghe thì có vẻ hơi hoang tưởng một chút, nhưng chết tiệt, không phải bấy giờ cái mẹ gì cũng vậy sao? Roy đoán rằng hai trường hợp đó đều có thể xảy ra, nhưng không ngoại trừ mấy cái vết sẹo kỳ lạ cũng như mái tóc hay là anh ta biết nói tiếng Việt đâu. Hoặc là đôi mắt, đúng vậy, Roy vẫn đang nhìn vào đôi mắt của người đó.

“Anh hay nói chuyện về những gì?” Roy hỏi một cách đầy hiếu kì, muốn biết thêm về người lạ mặt quen thuộc này.

Peter trả lời mà không do dự gì. “Tra khảo,” rồi đột nhiên hoảng hồn lắp bắp, “Tôi từng ở trong quân đội một thời gian. Trời mẹ, nó nghe không ổn chút nào cả. Xin lỗi anh.”

Roy chỉ còn biết cười trấn an. “Nó ổn mà. Cám ơn vì sự phục vụ của cậu, Peter.” Anh giơ lon của mình ra để cụng, và Peter cũng nâng ly của mình. Họ cụng, và Roy nhấp từng ngụm soda của mình trong khi Peter nốc cạn đồ uống của mình.

“Cậu mới chuyển tới, đúng không?” Cuối cùng thì Roy cũng hỏi, đặt cái lon của mình xuống.

Peter nuốt miếng đồ ăn cuối trong miệng mình xuống trước khi quay lại về phía Roy. “Ừ, đúng vậy. Tôi từng đến thăm nơi này vài lần khi tôi còn nhỏ. Giờ tôi cũng không biết là sẽ ở lại trong bao lâu nữa.”

“Anh là một tay phượt à?”

“Tôi thường gọi đó là du hành. Nghe bớt từng trải và hơi bí ẩn hơn.”

“Tôi cũng chả biết nữa. Anh nhìn kiểu từng trải lắm rồi ấy. Tôi đoán là tôi có thể coi anh như một kiểu người bí ẩn nào đấy, nhưng là kiểu một tên tâm thần thầm lặng.” Roy giỡn. May mắn thay, Peter cũng không để tâm đến nó lắm vì anh cũng bắt đầu cười theo. Ngay cả tiếng cười của tên này cũng làm Roy nhớ tới Jason nữa chứ, chỉ là nó trầm hơn thôi.

“Từng trải với điên rồ? Anh bắt đầu giống mấy anh em nhà tôi rồi đấy.” Peter nói khi tay anh cố ngăn tiếng cười của mình lại

Anh ta cũng có anh em luôn sao? Kiểu, anh em nhà dơi? Nghe có vẻ quen, cái cảm giác mấy ngày hôm trước lại trồi ngược lại rồi đây, nó lại lên rồi đây, và sự so sánh nó có ở ngay đó. Roy chẳng phải là thám tử hay gì, không phải trong một thời gian dài, nhưng mà trời má, không phải anh nên tin tưởng vào trực giác của mình hay sao?

Mà anh vẫn chưa quên vụ “Arrow Head” hôm trước đâu. Tại sao lại gọi Roy như vậy nếu anh ta không biết anh là ai chứ? Đờ mờ cái cuộc nói chuyện bình thườn cảu anh ta đi, Peter chỉ đang cố giấu diếm cái mẹ gì đó thôi! Tên này có một cái gì đó liên quan tới Speedy- tới các siêu anh hùng- và anh ta đang cố giấu nó! Không may cho con người thay, Roy đã biết được bộ mặt thật của của anh ta, nhờ ơn lời tán tỉnh hôm qua của hắn.

Tán tỉnh. Roy cho nó trôi tuột qua đầu mìn. Tại sao tên này lại đi tán anh chứ, và còn thả vài cái thính? Trừ khi anh ta muốn Roy biết mình là ai? Nó hơi quá lố rồi thì phải. Jason vốn lố vãi cả ra mà. Nhưng, có bao nhiêu phầm tram chắc chắn rằng Jason đã thực sự trở về? “Oh?” Roy tựa cằm lên bàn tay mình và nhìn thẳng vào Peter với vẻ thích thú. Thích thú một cách thật lòng. Anh muốn biết thêm. Cái mong muốn dở người này chắc hẳn bắt nguồn từ sự giảm về công việc truy bắt tội phạm hằng đêm hoặc sự thật là anh đang có thuyết âm mưu về việc bạn anh đội mồ sống dậy. Nói đến sự tuyệt con mẹ nó vọng. “Vậy điều đó là tốt hay xấu?”

“Tồi tệ! Mấy tên chết tiệt. Anh sẽ thích bọn họ lắm.” Peter nhếch mép, và – được rồi, Roy chưa có chuẩn bị gì cho nó. Nêu mà tên này cuối cùng quay ra là một tên sạch sẽ, ít nhất là nóng bỏng đi. Roy có gu đối với những người da ngăm, được chưa. “Cái gì đã khiến anh nghĩ tôi sẽ thích bọn họ chứ? Anh còn chẳng biết tôi là ai cơ mà?”

“Well,” Peter hơi nhích tại chỗ ngồi của mình. “Anh trông có vẻ là một người tốt, và bọn họ cũng là những người tốt.” Mỉm cười một cách nhẹ nhàng, Roy hỏi, “Còn anh thì sao? Anh có phải là một người tốt hay không?”

Peter nhìn xuống cái ly trống, bàn tay đeo găng chầm chậm xoay nó theo vòng tròn. “Vào vài ngày. Nhưng không phải vào hầu hết các ngày.”

Peter trông mâu thuận và đau khổ. Nó gợi cho Roy về bản thân mình một vài năm trước. Người này nhìn không già đến mức đó, chỉ khoảng chừng hai mươi mấy mà thôi. Anh ta đáng lẽ đang ở thời điểm đẹp nhất đời mình, xay dựng thế giới của riêng mình và trở thành một ai đó. Chứ không phải ngồi đây và nghiền nghẫm về có Chúa mới biết là cái gì. 

“Này, Peter?” Roy hỏi để bắt lấy sự chú ý. Đôi mắt xanh mòng két quay qua nhìn anh. “Tôi không nghĩ anh xấu tới mức đó đâu.”

“Anh còn chẳng biết tôi là ai mà.” Anh ta trách cứ với một nụ cười.

“Vậy thì chúng ta nên biết thêm về nhau thôi,” Miệng Roy nói trước khi não anh kịp suy nghĩ gì thêm. Well, ít ra đây cũng là cách mà anh có thể để mắt tới gã này.

“Gì cơ?” Peter hỏi, sự buồn rầu trên khuôn mặt dần thay bằng sự hoang mang.

“Anh có điện thoại chứ?”

Peter gật đầu và đưa ra một cái điện thoại tạm thời*. Roy nhanh chóng nhận lấy nó, thêm một điều lạ lùng được thêm vào danh sách những điều lạ lùng xoay quanh Peter. Anh thêm số mình vào điện thoại của Peter và đưa nó lại cho anh ta.

“Gọi tôi nhé,” anh ta chỉ đơn giản nói vậy. Rồi nói Marcus rằng mình sẽ rời đi. “Phải trở lại công việc thôi.” Anh đứng dậy và đi đến quầy tính tiền, cầm lấy một túi s’more mà Marcus đưa ra với lời cám ơn. Ngừng lại ngay trước cửa, Roy nhìn qua vai mình về phía Peter. Liều mình nháy mắt một cái, anh nói “Gặp lại sau né, Jaybird.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mọi người này, liệu có hơi gay nếu để ý mấy vết sẹo ở đầu ngón tay của một người đàn ông không?" - Roy, hẳn rồi.
> 
> Translator's note:  
> Alcoholics Anonymous (AA) là một tổ chức quốc tế hỗ trợ lẫn nhau[1] được Bill Wilson và Tiến sĩ Bob Smith thành lập năm 1935 ở Akron, Ohio. AA nói "mục đích chính" của tổ chức là để giúp đỡ người nghiện rượu "luôn tỉnh táo, và giúp đỡ những người nghiện rượu đạt được sự tỉnh táo". (Theo Wikipedia)
> 
> Điện thoại tạm thời:( Burner phone) A cellphone usually connected under someone else's identity to conduct shady and illegal activity on and to avoid leaving a trail to the user. Depending on the carrier the phone is connected to, a burner can last up to 1 - 2 months before it is cut-off due to non-payment.  
> Kiểu dùng một lần xong rồi bỏ ấy, và nó cho phép người dùng ẩn danh.


	3. Welcome to the Glades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy lại tận hưởng một ngày như bao ngày khác của mình; ngoại trừ cho cái tên -chắc- hẳn- là -một -kẻ -giết -người-đội nón bảo hiểm kia. Cái này chắc chắn được tính là một cái tóm tắt khá ổn rồi đấy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Một cái cảnh báo nhanh này, ở cuối chương sẽ nhắc cựcccccc kì nhẹ tới một vụ quấy rối rối trẻ em đấy. Nhưng không miêu tả chhi tiết đâu, nó chỉ ở khúc mém xảy ra thôi.

Trong vòng một tuần tiếp theo, Roy không nghe bất kì tin tức nào từ “Peter” cả. Cả quãng đường đi từ chỗ Marcus về, đầu anh cứ xoay quanh về khả năng mà Jason có thể còn sống. Chắc hẳn rồi, Roy chỉ có năm mươi sáu phần trăm tin rằng Peter là Jason, nhưng mà nó chỉ là những sự trùng hợp mà thôi.

Một điều khá hài hước về công việc siêu anh hùng này là người ta không chết quá lâu và thường xuyên đội mồ sống dậy. Từ làm giả cái chết của mình, một dạng ma thuật nào đó, đến một sức mạnh tối cao đang điều khiển sự sống. Anh có thể kể tên mười người đã chơi thần chết một vố xuất hiện ngay trong đầu anh lúc này, phần lớn là bạn bè và người thân trong gia đình của anh.

Có một sự thật không thể chối cãi là Jason là một con dơi. Nếu mà để nói Roy biết điều gì đó về Bruce Wayne và nguyên dàn con cái của ổng, thì là tất cả bọn họ đều biết cách ẩn mình. Khi mà anh còn sống ở Tháp Titans, anh thường xuyên bị dọa hết hồn bởi Dick, dù cho hầu hết những lần đó đều không phải do cậu ấy cố tình. Batman chỉ dạy cho những người con của ông cách để luôn trở nên tàng hình.

Roy không tự nhận mình là người thông minh nhất, nhất là khi nó liên qua đến những gì thực tế hay công việc thám tử này. Dù vậy anh vẫn tin vào bản năng của mình, cho nên dù cho anh vẫn không chắc rằng liệu Peter và Jason có phải cùng là một người hay không, anh cảm thấy họ là như vậy, và vụ này hẳn là được tính chứ.

Nói đến thám tử, Roy đang tự hỏi tại sao không có người nào từ “Gia đình nhà Dơi” mà Dick đã tự gọi gọi cho anh về sự trở về của Jason. Lại nói tiếp, anh nghi rằng anh còn chẳng đủ điều kiện để mà được báo ấy chứ. Anh đã là bạn với Jason từ hồi đó, nhưng anh không phải là gia đình của cậu ấy. Mấy người đến từ Gotham ấy thích sự riêng tư như thể họ thích thêm chữ “dơi” vào mỗi lần đặt tên cho cái gì đó.

Tất cả những điều này đã chạy đi chạy lại trong đầu anh như thể một cái màn hình DVD để ở chế độ chờ trong cả tuần đầu tiên. Mặc dù vậy, sau khi chẳng nghe ai nói năng gì, Roy cho nó trôi tuột ra khỏi đầu mình. Anh còn cả tá các thứ khác còn cần phải lo tới, như là những buổi tập luyện bắn cung của Lian chẳng hạn.

Hồi đầu anh còn hơi lo khi để Lian học bắn, nhưng bé con đã bác bỏ sự lo lắng đó một cách mạnh mẽ đầy tự tin với những lời kểu: _Con muốn lớn lên giống Cha*!_

Anh không thể từ chối người hâm mộ lớn nhất của anh như vậy được.

Vậy nên, sau khi hết lời xin xỏ, Oliver đã cuối cùng cho phép Roy mượn sân tập của Team Arrow mỗi khi anh cần. Không quá bất ngờ, Lian có năng khiếu về điều này. Con bé đã từng không nhắm đúng vào hồng tâm cho lắm, nhưng sau vài tuần, nó luôn ngắm trúng mục tiêu. Cô con gái của anh sẽ giỏi hơn cả cha của nó khi lớn lên, anh không nghi ngờ gì về điều này.

Còn ngay bây giờ thì Lian đang khá là cáu. Môi bé con đang run lẩy bẩy một cách đáng quang ngại, nên Roy cẩn thận hết mức nhấc cây cung ra khỏi tay nhỏ. Anh đặt nó qua bên cạnh và quỳ xuống bên cô.

“Lian, con yêu? Có chuyện gì vậy?” Anh hỏi. Cô bé nhìn có vẻ vô cùng ức chế, cái bĩu môi của bé con hệt như mẹ nó vậy.

“Con không làm được nó!” Cô la lên, và Roy cau mày lại. “Con không bắn trúng hồng tâm được như cha!”

Anh cầm lấy nắm tay đang run rẩy của con gái mình. “Này, này. Lian à, đương nhiên là con có thể làm được. Con chỉ cần tập luyện thêm thôi. Cha cũng đâu có hoàn hảo khi hồi đầu học bắn cung đâu. Hay là giờ mình để cơn giận này qua một bên rồi nói tiếp ha?”

Lian gật đầu. Hai cha con dọn dẹp lại sân tập, sắp xếp mọi thứ về đúng nơi họ tìm thấy nó, và hai người dắt tay nhau ra công viên gần đấy.

Công viên cũng khá rộng. Sân chơi thì cũng không tồi, với vài cái cầu tuột và một bộ xích đu. Nó được lấp đầy bởi lũ trẻ từ hồi trưa thứ ba. Trường đã xong từ mấy tiếng trước, vậy nên vào giờ này là mấy đứa nhỏ đã xong hết đám bài tập và giờ đây đang tận dụng tối đa những giờ nắng chiếu ít ỏi còn lại.

Nhưng họ không ở đây vì lũ trẻ con, hay vì sân chơi. Roy luôn cảm thấy đi bộ khiến anh thư thái đầu óc hơn khi anh đang sắp nổi khùng. Hồi mà anh còn làm đồ cho Oliver, anh sẽ luôn nổi trận lôi đình trước khi hậm hực chạy đi đâu đấy, đó là một điều khiến anh khá xấu hổ. Đây là một trong những lời khuyên hữu ích mà Oliver đã cho anh để vượt qua những cơn nóng giận.

Lúc đầu, học bắt đầu với việc thiền tọa, nhưng Roy đã khá là nhoi. Não anh không cho phép bản thân ngồi yên một chỗ và không làm gì hết. Rồi họ thử thực hành chiến đấu hay đấu tập*. Nó thường kết thúc với một Roy trở nên quạu hơn vì bị thua. Cuối cùng thì, học bắt đầu đi bộ. Đôi khi Roy sẽ mang theo cái gì đó để nghịch trong khi anh đi và Oliver sẽ đi theo sau anh một cách lặng lẽ. Ông ấy chỉ im lặng nhìn Roy hạ hỏa, để cho con trai ông ấy một khoảng cách vừa đủ mà mọi tên thanh thiếu niên trẻ trâu nào cũng cần. Không sớm thì muộn, đi bộ đã trở thành một thói quen mỗi khi anh cảm thấy phiền muộn.

Anh cũng đã thử việc thiền với Lian, nhưng cha nào thì con nấy, con bé cũng chẳng ngồi yên được. Anh rõ ràng là không dám đấu tập với con bé rồi đó. Nên, cuối cùng thì anh còn đi bộ. Đi với Lian khi con bé còn nhỏ, cô dễ dàng bị phân tâm bởi moi chú chim hay sóc mà nó thấy. Trăm lần như một, chỉ khoảng mười phút sau khi bắt đầu đi, Lian sẽ quên mất mình đang buồn về cái gì và một nụ cười thật lớn sẽ hiện diện lên khuôn mặt của con gái anh. 

Nhờ trí tưởng tượng của Lian, đôi khi cô sẽ bắt đầu kể những câu truyện trong những chuyến đi của họ. Sóc sẽ trở thành quỷ lùn và chim chóc sẽ sớm trở thành những con rồng oai phong. Những lần khác, Lian sẽ giả giọng Úc (một cách rất tệ) và làm như mình đang thuyết minh cho một trương trình tài liệu về thiên nhiên nào đó. Dù cho chuyến đi của họ có như thế nào, thì Roy cũng cảm thấy giải trí vô cùng.

Những chuyến đi của họ luôn trên cùng một đoạn đường mòn. Nó vòng quanh rìa ngoài của công viên, ở cuối đoạn đường mở ra khu trung tâm, hướng về căn hộ nhỏ của họ. May mắn cho cả hai cha con, ở ngay gần cổng ra của công viên có một tiệm kem nhỏ. Roy thích cái ý tưởng dùng kem để khích lệ tinh thần Lian để con bé có thể giải bày sự bực tức trong mình.

Nhưng đôi khi Lian sẽ cả thấy khá mệt mỏi, con đường mòn, chỉ khoảng ngắn hơn một dặm, thường khiến con bé kiệt sức. Vậy nên, đôi khi, bé con sẽ muốn Roy cõng mình trên lưng. Anh không bao giờ thấy bận tâm, luôn hang hái hết mức ngồi xổm xuống để Lian có thể leo lên lưng mình. Và lần này cũng vậy. 

“Đi nào!” Lian kêu lên, nắm tóc Roy như là yên ngựa. Anh cười lớn rồi hí như thể mình là một con ngựa trước khi phi nước đại xuống con đường mòn. Một vài người đang chạy bộ nhìn anh với vẻ hoang mang, trong khi vài vị phụ huynh khác thì nhìn anh với những tiếng cười thầm. Rồi mặt họ trầm ngay xuống khi những đứa con của mình chỉ vào Roy và bắt đầu xin họ để được cõng như vậy. Roy lúc nào cũng cười lại thật lớn.

Khi mà họ đã ở gần cuối con đường, Lian hỏi xem liệu cả hai có thể ăn kem hay không như Roy đã dự đoán. Anh đồng ý, và mua cho Lian bột bánh cookie chocolate chip*, cái mà khiến răng Roy đau chỉ vì nhìn thấy nó. Anh thì chỉ có vị chocolate thuần thôi, không sai đi đâu được với nó cả.

Lian vừa đi vừa ăn cây kem ốc quế của mình, còn tay rảnh của con bé thì nắm lấy tay Roy. Mùi giống như sắp sửa mưa vậy. Nó làm Roy cảm thấy hơi bực, mưa sắp rơi rồi. Cơn gió thổi ngang qua họ, làm cho mấy lọn tóc của bé con tung bay. Roy nhìn xuống Lian và mắt anh trợn trừng mở to. Mặt của con bé đã bị dính che chét kem. Một tiếng cười mệt mỏi, anh ăn xong cây của mình rồi bế con bé lên. 

“Sẵn sàng nói chuyện chưa nào?” Anh hỏi.

Mặt Lian trầm xuống và cô gật một cách trịnh trọng. “Sẽ mất bao lâu con mới giỏi được như cha* vậy?”

“Cái này thì,” Roy bắt đầu, nhớ lại những gì mà Oiver đã nói anh trước kia. “Tất cả đều phụ thuộc vào con cả thôi. Con đổ bao nhiêu công vào việc bắn cung và con có bao nhiêu đam mê đối với nó. Nếu nó chỉ là một sở thích, nó sẽ mất nhiều thời gian hơn. Đó là tại sao cha rất giỏi bắn cung. Cha đã đổ rất nhiều công sức và nó, và đối với cha nó chính là một nghề nghiệp.”

Bĩu môi, Lian nhìn qua một bên. “Vậy cha,” Con bé do sự và rồi lại bắt đầu. “Có sao không nếu con chỉ coi đây là một sở thích của mình?’’

Hơi hoảng loạn, Roy kêu lên, “Đương nhiên là không sao rồi! Con yêu, con không cần phải làm bất cứ điều gì mà con không muốn. Con không cần phải lớn lên và trở thành Arrow tiếp theo, tất cả điều là sự lựa chọn của con thôi. Và con đương nhiên chưa cần phải quyết định nó ngay lúc này.”

Sự buồn bã chầm chậm biến mất khỏi đôi mắt của Lian và bé con lại nhìn vào mắt của Roy. “Con vẫn có thể trở thành giống như cha không, dù nếu như con không phải là một siêu anh hùng?”

“Awh, con à. Con vẫn sẽ giống như nha thôi dù cho cuộc đời có thế nào đi chăng nữa. Con là một Harper mà và không gì có thể thay đổi điều này.” Roy cười.

Với việc Lian nở nụ cười và đã được trấn an, họ thay đổi chủ đề nói chuyện. Roy bế cô bé vào khu căn hộ trong khi cô bé liên tục nói về việc trường lớp của mình. Tuần này lớp cô sẽ đi sở thú và họ cần người đi kèm theo. Roy dặn Lian mang tờ đơn tới và anh sẽ ký để họ có thể đi với nhau. Việc anh là sếp của chính mình, khiến anh không cần xin nghỉ phép hay những thứ liên quan. Anh thích việc mình được tự làm chủ bản thân mình.

Một khi hai cha con đã về tới nhà, Roy đi một mạch vào nhà tắm để vệ sinh cho Lian. Con bé quạu lên và nhoi lên nhoi xuống và la ó tung lên, “Con không phải là trẻ con! Con tự làm được!”

“Đương nhiên là con không phải rồi, Lian à. Nhưng con là bé con của cha.” Anh mỉm cười khi lau những vết kem cuối cùng khỏi má cô. Con bé chỉ biết hậm hực và bĩu môi với anh.

Anh sẽ không bao giờ nói Lian điều này, nhưng đôi khi mỗi khi bé con nói những điều như thế này, nó khiến anh tự hỏi lại cách làm cha của mình. Có phải anh đã chăm bẵm con bé quá mức hay không? Con bé liệu có thật sự buồn hay không? Hay là anh có quá hống hách hay không? Con bé sở trở thành một thiếu niên trong vài năm nữa thôi, đến lúc đó anh sẽ phải làm gì đây? Thường thì, mỗi khi anh lên cơn tự hoang mang với chính mình, thì anh sẽ gọi cho Dinah để xin lời khuyên. Dinah chỉ sẽ gọi anh là một tên ngốc và bảo rằng anh đang làm ổn mà trước khi lẩm bẩm điều gì đó về “đàn ông” cùng với tiếng thở dài hết hơi. Ngoại trừ cái bình luận về đàn ông thì, đó và một thứ Roy cần phải nghe vào một lúc nào đó, rằng anh vẫn đang làm rất ổn.

“Cha ơi?” Lian hỏi, ngắt dòng suy nghĩ của Roy. “Cha nhìn buồn quá, có gì đó hay sao ạ?”

Bản năng của Roy ban đầu muốn nói rằng không có gì khiến anh phiền lòng cả, nhưng Lian đang lướn lên, nên Roy cần bắt đầu tư vấn cho con bé luôn thôi. Nếu mọi thứ anh đã làm đều là vì cô, thì chẳng phải bé con nên biết về nó chứ?

“Con có vui không?” Đó là một câu hỏi đơn giản, nhưng cũng là một câu hỏi nặng nề. Anh cảm thấy mình xấu hổ khi phải hỏi chính con gái mình về một điều như thế này, kiểu như ăn gian hay như thể anh đang đặt quas nhiều áp lực lên con bé. Những ý nghĩ đó đều bị đè bẹp bởi câu trả lời của Lian.

“Duh,”

“Duh?”

“Đúng vậy mà, duh. Tại sao con lại không chứ? Con có cha và Mia, chú Connie, và ông nội Ollie và bà nội Dinah.”

“Con không.. muốn gì thêm sao?“ Roy cẩn thận hỏi thêm.

“Con muốn sống trong một tòa lâu đài nữa cơ, nhưng con lại nghĩ con sẽ cảm thấy rất cô đơn trong một nơi to đùng như thế.”

Roy thở ra tiếng cười nhẹ nhõm. “Cha cũng vậy. Cha thích nơi này. Nó ấm áp lắm.” 

“Và cực kỳ hợp cho những ổ chăn nữa!” Lian cười lớn.

“Và ừ thì hợp cho những ổ chăn nữa chứ.” Roy tán thành. “Con thấy thế nào nếu hai cha con mình lẹ làng đi tắm để con thơm tho sạch sẽ, xong mình vừa ăn tối vừa coi phim, được chứ?”

Lian gật đầu một cách háo hưacs và nhảy tuột khỏi bệ rửa mặt. Roy giật nảy người, dang tay chuẩn bị đón lấy cô bé, trước khi anh kịp ngăn bản thân lại. Lian đáp xuống đát bằng cả hai chân, thăng bằng tuyệt đối. Với một nụ cười rầu rĩ, anh nhận ra cô gái nhỏ của mình đã không còn là một đứa trẻ nữa rồi.

Roy chuẩn bị bồn tắm rồi rời phòng tắm để đi lấy bộ đồ ngủ cho Lian. Con bé có vài bộ, phẩn lớn đều có hình các siêu anh hùng. Anh định lấy bộ Flash mà Wally đã tặng cho bé con Giáng Sinh năm trước. Khá là hài, khi mà Dick cũng tặng cho nhóc con bộ Nightwing vào cùng lúc đó, cả hai tên con trai đều dúi quà của mình vào tay cô nhóc mà không hề hay biết người kia cũng tặng món quà y hệt, Hai tên đó luôn đấu nhau xem ai là người chú tốt hơn cho bé con. Roy cũng chẳng còn sức mà nói họ là người con bé thích nhất là bác lớn Hal.

Roy hé cửa phòng tắm và đặt bộ đồ lên kệ. “Mọi thứ ổn chứ?” Anh hỏi, từ đằng sau cánh cửa để đảm bảo sự riêng tư cần thiết cho Lian.

“Bộ con không muốn ăn đồ cha nẩu hả?” Anh trêu con bé.

Lian chọc lại. “Không! Cha lại sẽ làm món hầm cay nữa cho mà xem và lúc nào nó cũng cay y như ông nội nấu vậy!” 

“Rồi, rồi.” Roy cười lớn. “Cha sẽ đặt peppero, được chưa nào?”

Với sự đồng ý từ Lian, Roy nhẹ nhàng khép cửa lại và đi đặt pizza. Trong khi anh đợi đồ được giao tới, anh lục trong đám đĩa phim của mình. Roy không nối cáp cho nhà mình tại anh thấy mình cũng chẳng cần dùng tới nó làm gì. Khu căn hộ có wifi, nhưng nó khá là củ chuối, nên Roy cũng chẳng stream gì thường xuyên. Dù vậy, anh và Lian có một bộ sưu tập phim ảnh đồ sộ. Họ thu nhặt đám đó từ những buổi thanh lý sân sau, cửa hàng second hand, và cả được những người bạn nghiện công nghệ cao cho rằng DVDs đang chết dần chết mòn.

Sau khi chọn được một bộ phim mà Lian sẽ thích, một trong những bộ hài lãng mạn mà anh đã thu về qua các năm, này, ai cũng có thú vui tội lỗi của mình nhé, anh đặt nó và DVDs và bật TV lên. Ngồi trên bộ trường kỉ cũng một chai nước, anh xem phần giới thiệu phim đang chạy. 

Vài phút sau, Lian bước ra khỏi nhà tắm cùng với một cây lược. Cô bé ngồi lên đùi Roy đối mặt với cái TV, trong khi anh chải phần tóc rối ra khỏi đầu cô. Một khi đã chải xong hết, anh bắt đầu thắt bím nó. Ngay sau khi anh xong việc với cái bím tóc, có tiếng gõ cửa vang lên.

Lian ngồi nhích lên cái trường kỉ khi Roy đi ra cửa cùng tiền mà anh đã để sẵn trước đó cho pizza. Đặt một tay lên bức tường đằng sau cánh của, nơi mà ăn đặt sẵn một cái nỏ để đề phòng bất trắc, anh chầm chậm mở cánh cửa ra.

Anh được chào đón bởi một cậu thiếu niên mệt mỏi trong bộ đồng phục của tiệm pizza. “Pizza?”Cậu ta hoit. Roy mỉm cười và đưa tiền ra, mở rộng cửa hơn để lấy đồ ăn vào. “Đúng rồi đấy,” anh nói “Cậu cứ giữ tiền thối đi.”

Cậu nhóc đáp lại với một nụ cười và lời cảm ơn uể oải trước khi thất tha thất thiểu bước đi. Roy nhìn cậu ấy đi một lúc trước khi khép cửa lại và mang bánh tới bàn café đặt ngay trước cái trường kỉ.

“Không đĩa, không văng nha.” Anh dặn Lian.

“No plate, no spill.” She parroted while grabbing a slice of pizza. “Không đĩa, không văng.”Con bé nhại lại anh khi cầm lấy một miếng pizza. 

Roy ngồi lại vào cái trường kỉ và với lấy cái remote để bắt đầu bộ phim. Nó chắc là đã chạy xong phần giới thiệu khi anh đi trả tiền cho đồ ăn rồi. Nhấn nút chạy, anh ngả người về sau và liếc nhìn Lian. Mắt bé con sáng lên ngay khi phim chạy tới đoạn mở đầu. Roy cười một mình và hướng sự chú ý của mình về lại bộ phim.

Phim nó cũng không có gì đặc biệt cho lắm, đầy mấy cảnh cliché và những tình huống dễ đoán. Nó thật dễ chịu. Có thể biết được những gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo sẽ giúp bạn chuẩn bị cho gần như bất cứ điều gì. Dù vậy, Roy không nghĩ là mình có thể sống một cuộc sống như vây. Anh thích có một thói quen, chắc hẳn rồi, nhưng mỗi sáng anh thức dậy và không biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo đó. Là một thứ khiến anh thấy thật háo hức.

Hai cha con xem hai nhân vật chính lượn lờ qua nhau chắc được cả tiếng rồi trước khi họ có cơ hội được gặp mặt. Khi mà đến mốc tiếng thứ hai, họ cuối cùng cũng thú nhận tình cảm thật cảu mình. Lý do cho việc này là qua một cuộc cãi nhau kịch liêt sau khi một trong hai người tự thú rằng mình chính là tên tội phạm. Roy đoán chính vì khía cạnh thực tế của nó mà anh đâm ra thích bộ phim này. Anh có thể thấy mình cũng trong hoàn cảnh đó, ngoại trừ trong trường hợp của anh thì anh lại lộ ra mình là một siêu anh hùng làm việc cho chính phủ. Anh cũng không quanh co với Jade nhiều như nhân vật chính đã làm trong phim. Jade cũng sẽ nói những điều khác biệt.

Mặt trời đang lặn và bộ phim cũng gần xong, chừa lại cho Lian và Roy tầm một tiếng trước khi cô bé phải đi ngủ. Như thường lệ, cả hai kiểm lại đống bài tập về nhà phòng hờ còn sót lại môn nào đó trước khi Roy cho phép cô chạy tọt đi và đọc truyện tranh mãi đến giờ ngủ.

Một khi mặt trăng đã treo lên đỉnh trời, Roy đặt bé con lên giường cùng với một nụ hôn lên trán. “Muốn cha gọi ai tới không?” Anh hỏi.

“Con sẽ ổn thôi mà, cha ơi. Đi làm anh hùng đi cha ơi.” Con bé trấn an anh. “Con vẫn còn căn phòng nguy cấp mà cha đã xây mà, nhớ không? Nếu mà để cha thấy ổn hơn, chúng ta có thể nói chuyện trên bộ đàm cả đêm được mà.”

“Nó sẽ khiến cha cảm thấy vô cùng ổn luôn đấy.” Anh nói, và nhặt chiếc tai nghe từ kệ tủ cạnh bên giường Lian lên và đưa nó cho cô.

Cô đặt thiết bị đó vào tai và bật nó lên. Tai Roy nghe được tiếng rè một chút, tai nghe của anh đã được kết nối, trước lúc đó nó không có tiếng gì. Lian nhấn một nút trên thiết bị liên lạc. “Cha nghe thấy con chứ?”

Roy cười.”To và rõ.”

“Vậy thì tốt. Giờ thì đi túm mấy kẻ xấu xa thôi nào, Red Arrow.“ Lian nói cùng cơn ngáp.

Cùng cái hôn cuối cùng lên đầu cô, Roy rời khỏi căn phòng. Anh tin tưởng vào Lian hơn bất cứ ai, cho nên nếu con bé nói con bé sẽ ổn, thì anh sẽ tuân theo. Đương nhiên là không hoàn toàn rồi. Cái tai nghe là thường xuyên rồi, và anh còn luôn luôn bật hệ thống anh ninh mà mình đã cài trước khi lẻn vào lối thoát hỏa họa.

Anh chẳng có đầu mối nào cả, ngoại trừ từ việc trông chừng tên Red Hood. Mặc dù việc này sẽ khá là khó khan đấy. Ngay lúc này, Roy hiện không có bất kỳ thông tin gì về mấy phòng thí nghiệm của bọn buôn thuốc hay về những vụ buôn sún. Trong vài tháng qua, anh gần như chỉ đi tuần ở khu trung tâm thành phố và ngăn mấy tên trộm vặt. Từ hồi đó đến giờ, anh sẽ luôn tham gia với Titans hay Outsiders, nhưng anh ghét việc mình không thể ở bên Lian, nên anh ít khi đi với họ.

Trên một mái nhà im lặng. Từ đây, anh có thể thấy được cả trái tim của thành phố này. Nó hơi xa một chút. Roy ở khu ngoại ô, nhưng cũng không quá xa để nằm trong khu Glades. Oliver sẽ không cho phép anh hay Lian sống tại đó. Nó cũng được một khoảng thời gian rồi kể từ hồi cuối anh kiểm tra khu dưới đó. Cảm thấy cần làm cái gì đó thật thú vị, Roy quay đi khỏi những toàn cao ốc và hướng tới khu ổ chuột. Anh khá là ghét việc mình không có sức mạnh. Làm việc đi lại di chuyển khó khan hơn một bậc. Chiếc xe máy của anh hiện đang không xài được ngay lúc này. Không nói ai nhưng, nó đã bị mổ xẻ và lấy làm linh kiện mất bà nó rồi. Vậy nên, Roy đang cần một chiếc mưới. Bắn mũi tên dây kéo để đi khắp nơi đương nhiên sẽ để lại dấu vết đến nơi anh đang đi, nên anh cũng chẳng thể đi lại kiểu đó được. Đau khổ thay, Roy hiện đang phải đu qua đu xuống mấy lối thoát hỏa hoạn một cách lặng lẽ. 

Một khi chân đã chạm đất, anh bắt đầu chạy, lẻn vào những con hẻm tối để tránh bị phát hiện. Ở rìa của thành phố có một phần nhỏ bị thụt xuống do đất ở đó đã bị bào đi một ít. Roy trượt xuống ngọn đồi và lăn vào vào bụi cây. Quét mắt một cách nhanh chóng để đảm bao không có ai đang đi theo phía sau anh, anh đi ra khỏi chỗ trốn.

Roy sẽ thường xuống dưới khu này, nên anh khá là quen với những người sống gần đây. Những người sống gần đây, ý anh là những người vô gia cư. Oliver thì luôn có mặt trong thành phố rồi, tập trung vào những vấn đề lớn hơn khi mà giờ đây ông ấy đã có cả một đội rồi. Anh cũng không chắc lắm, nhưng anh nghĩ là Connor thường hay xuống khu này để giải tỏa đầu óc. Cậu em-kế-kiêu-như-hợp-pháp của Roy thường là tiếng nói của lý trí cho Oliver, vây nên nó khá là có lý khi cậu ta cũng cần đôi lúc cách xa ra khỏi những tiếng ồn.

Dù cho sự bẩn thỉu của nó, khu Glades gần như là nơi yên bình nhất. Roy biết là nó không phải theo kiểu đó. Đằng sau mỗi cánh cửa là một câu chuyện kinh dị và ở mỗi góc phố là một con người nào đó đang đổ đầy phổi của họ không bằng thuốc thì cũng bằng nỗi sợ hãi, nhưng đó là những tội ác diễn ra trong im lặng. Đó là sự đối lập là Roy chưa hề tìm thấy ở bất kì nơi nào khác.

“Ê này, Red!” Một người đàn ông cạnh bên một đống rác đang cháy gọi. Roy gật đầu và bước chân tiến tới gần ông ta.

“Bill,” Roy nói. “Có lời khuyên nào dành cho người bạn này của ông không?”

“Có chứ, ngưng mặc bộ đồ dị hợm này đi. Cậu sẽ chẳng có cô nào theo nếu cậu cứ ăn mặc thế này!”

Người đàn ông kia đang ngồi gần đống lửa và một vài người còn lại thì ngồi gần những đống lửa khác. Vì một vài lý do nào đó, não Roy đột nhiên nghĩ tới Peter. Jason? Peter. Anh nhanh chóng tống cái ý nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu. Anh quyết định tập trung vào sự khó chịu đang đâm chọt mình. Khoảng cách thế hệ luôn lộ ra rõ nhất mỗi khi người ta bắt đầu lôi ra những trò đùa.

“Oh, haha. Cứ cười cái người đang ở ngoài này để bảo vệ ông đi. Tôi sẽ nhớ lần sau Janice dọa ông xanh mất mật vì bày trò khi đang chơi bài.” Roy đốp lại. Giờ thì ai cũng _ồ lên_ với câu bình luận của Roy và anh cảm giác được sự tự mãn tràn nhanh qua người mình.

Bill là một ông bác già mà Roy đã cứu vài năm về trước. Mặc dù có hơi không chọn lọc một theo cảm nghĩ của Roy, nhưng tận trong tim anh, Bill là một người đàng hoàng. Ông ta là một người thông tin khá ổn khi không quăng từng xu của mình và những đêm bài poker. Roy chẳng có phán xét ai gì đâu. Anh thấy đứng qua một bên và lắc đầu mình trong sự im lặng một cách không đồng thuận tốt hơn nhiều.

“Xin lỗi nha, cậu nói đúng.” Bill hối lỗi, nhưng Roy vẫn có thể nghe được lời châm chọc đâu đó trên đầu lưỡi của người đàn ông nghèo khổ kia. 

Tiếng cười lại rộ lên cùng vài tiếng huýt sáo và Roy gào lên. “Tôi chỉ nói về _một gã_ thôi, Bill. Một con mẹ nó gã thôi.”

“Nhiêu đó là đủ rồi con trai ạ.”

“Đừng có gọi tôi là con trai. Ông còn chẳng biết tôi bao nhiêu tuổi nữa cơ mà.”

“Được thôi, nhóc con.”

Roy khịt mũi và giơ ngón giữa ra trước Bill trước khi tiến sâu hơn vào khhu Glades. “Gọi cho tôi nếu ông quyết định trở thành một tên khốn hữu dụng thay vì chỉ là một tên khốn thôi nhá!” Roy la lên, ngón thối vẫn giơ cao.

“Tôi chắc là cậu vẫn sẽ thích một vài tên khốn mà, đúng chứ?” Bill hét lại. Roy cảm thấy cảm ơn trời đất vì lúc này đang là ban đêm và chiếc mặt nạ của anh đã che hết phần lớn khuôn mặt bởi mặt đang đang đỏ rực lên đây này. Câu đùa cũng không phải là mới mẻ gì. Nếu mà nó không về vụ này, vậy thì ý nó về một cái gì khác. Anh cũng không để ý lắm, không hẳn, và ông ta cũng biêt anh sẽ đi đấm bay vài cái răng nếu họ để nó vượt quá tầm kiểm soát.

Biến mất đằng sau vài toàn nhà đổ nát, Roy bắt đầu đi tuần. Mở đầu của màn đêm không có gì nhiều nhặn trừ vài cuộc hội thoại ngắn ngủi của người dân nơi đây và chặn được hai vụ giật túi. Tối khuya hôm đó, Roy đã lần đầu tiên ngăn được một đứa trẻ khỏi việc dùng thuốc. Anh cả thấy thật con bà nó tốt. Anh còn đưa cả địa chỉ của khu bảo trợ của Ollie. Anh mong rằng mình có thể gặp cậu nhóc đó sớm.

Anh đã có thể gọi đó là một đêm và kết thúc nó, nếu như không phải vì tiếng súng cách đó một tòa nhà. Hành động một cách nhanh chóng, Roy chạy ngay về hướng đó, mừng rằng đôi giày của anh đã được đệm đủ để loại bỏ bất cứ tiếng động nào của bàn chân anh lên con đường đầy đất.

Anh thấy bản thân đang đứng trước một cái nhà kho cực lớn hoặc là một cái chuồng cực nhỏ. Anh cũng không chắc nữa. Nhưng thứ anh thấy đã làm anh đơ người lại. Cánh cửa được mở ta, để lộ ra một người đàn ông nằm trên sà, máu đổ ra từ khắp nơi trên cơ thể người đó, phần lớn nhất là ngay ở đũng quần, nơi mà đã bị phanh nát ra. Cảnh tượng đáng quan ngại kia làm mặt anh nhăn nhúm lại trước khi mũi anh nhăn lại vì sự kinh tởm sộc lên nó và bụng anh thì quặng lên.

Gần cơ thể đó là một người đàn ông đang đeo một thứ như một cái nón bảo hiểm cho xe mô tô. Hắn ta cũng đang mặc một bộ như là một cái quần rộng và một loại áo khoác nào đó. Hắn đang quỳ xuống trước một cô gái nhỏ, có vẻ như không thể lớn tuổi hơn Lian được, có khi còn nhỏ hơn. Hắn đang cởi áo khoác của mình xuống và choàng qua vai cô để giấu đi bộ đồ bị xé rách nát của cô. Cô bé ấy đã bị xâm hại. Roy nhận ra điều đó.

Anh vội vàng trốn ra đằng sau một chiếc xe mất bánh đậu gần đó. Anh quan sát hắn dẫn cô bé đó ra khỏi tòa nhà và hướng về phía của Roy. Anh hiện có hai lựa chọn: cố trốn khỏi cái con người có chỉ số bạo lực khá cao này, hoặc đi ra đối mặt với người có chỉ số bạo lực cao vút này. Roy, một kẻ luôn cuồng sự kích thích, chọn cái sau. Anh đứng ra khỏi nơi trốn của mình cùng cây cung đang giương lên. “Có thể nói cho tôi biết chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra ở đây được không?”

Gã ra giật mình và cô bé nhanh chóng trốn ra đằng sau hắn một cách sợ hãi. Roy liền hạ cây cung của mình xuống, nhận ra sai lầm của mình. Có vẻ như, đó là một sự lựa chọn hơi sai bởi hắn lỗi ra một cây súng và chĩa vào Roy. “Không hẳn.” Hắn nói một cách bình tĩnh, chán chường.

Quào. Thô lỗ đây. Hắn ngoắc súng của mình, ra hiệu cho Roy ném cung của mình, anh làm theo.

“Con bé cần được đưa đến bệnh viện. Anh làm điều này được chứ?” Người đàn ông đội mũ bảo hiểm hỏi, một giọng nói như tiếng nhiễu song làm giọng của hắn không thể bị nhận ra. “Vậy thì gọi cảnh sát, gọi bọn họ xuống dưới đây và lấy vài mẫu ADNtừ Sofia.”

“Sofial?” Roy nhẹ nhàng hỏi, mắt hơi hướng về cô bé vẫn trối đằng sau người đàn ông này. “Đó là tên của con bé. Con bé không chịu nói họ của mình.”

“Được, được thôi. Tôi có thể làm điều này. Vậy còn tên kia thì sao. Anh giết hắn rồi à?”

“Sẽ không còn bất kỳ bằng chứng nào nữa,”

Hắn quỳ xuống để nói chuyện với cô bé, Sofia, thì thầm một cách nhẹ nhàng đủ để Roy không thể nghe thấy mình đang nói gì. Roy lại liếc về phía căn nhà khi. Anh cảm thấy có cái gì đó trong mình xoắn ngược hết cả lên khi để một tên giết người thoát tội, nhưng cái ý tưởng để một kẻ bệnh hoạn như cái xác kia còn sống làm Roy suýt nữa nôn ra. Sofia chầm chậm đi về phía Roy. Anh ngồi xổm xuống để nhìn vào mắt cô. “Chào con, Chú là Red Arrow.” Anh nói với nụ cười thân thiện nhất có thể.

Mắt cô sáng lên trong phát hiện của mình. Cô quay lại về phía hắn và nói, “¡ Rojo y rojo!”*

Hắn gật đầu. “Sí. Puedes confiar en el.”*

Khi cô bé nhìn lại về phí Roy, anh hỏi xem cô có muốn được bế lên không, điều mà cô bé đồng ý. Anh cẩn thận nhấc cô lên, tim anh như vỡ vụn ra khi cô cuộn tròn mình lại và dụi gần anh hơn

Người đàn ông đưa lại Roy cây cũng của anh khi cả hai cùng đứng lên. “Cảm ơn anh,” anh nói.

Roy gật đầu, và họ lại đường ai nấy đi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:Hỏi chơi thôi nhé, nếu mà Roy với Jason có mà đánh tập với nhau, các bạn sẽ muốn ai thắng nào? Chỉ hỏi cho vui thôi à.....
> 
> Translator's note:
> 
> Sparring là " thực hành chiến đấu " hay còn gọi là " đấu tập " với mục đích nâng cao kỹ năng của một hoặc cả hai người tham gia, đồng thời giảm thiểu nguy cơ chấn thương nghiêm trọng.  
> (Theo Boxingsaigon)
> 
> Kem bột bánh quy chip sô cô la (tiếng Anh: Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream) là một hương vị kem phổ biến, trong đó khối bột bánh quy sô cô la chip được nhúng trong Kem vani.  
> (Theo Wikipedia)  
> ¡ Rojo y rojo!: đỏ và đỏ
> 
> Sí. Puedes confiar en el: Đúng vậy, em có thể tin tưởng anh ấy.


	4. Secret in your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy _biết mà_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Cảm ơn người giáo viên đã ép tui tải Grammarly xuống xài. Và vị hiệu trưởng đã bắt quả tang tui viết fic trong giờ học.

Bệnh viện đã rất tốt bụng mà gọi cảnh sát giúp. Roy. Một trong những y tá cũng đã lầm cái áo khoác quấn quanh người Sofia là của anh. Anh mém nữa đã phủ nhận nó là của mình khi nó được đưa cho anh, nhưng rồi anh nhớ về vị cứu tinh của Sofia đã nói vài điều về những chứng cứ. Liệu hắn ta biết Roy sẽ giữ cái áo khoác hay hắn không hề để sót lại chút chứng cứ gì trên cái áo khoác đó thì Roy cũng chẳng biết. (Vả lại, Roy không thể kìm được cái cảm giác mình đã thấy cái áo khoác này ở đâu đó trước đây rồi.) 

Anh biết rằng Sofia đã an toàn quay trở về với gia đình của cô bé nhờ đài radio khi anh đang lau dọn cửa tiệm của mình. Chủ của cái xe với cái thắng đã bị làm loạn lên đã đến để lấy xe và trả tiền trước đó. Vậy nên, Roy chẳng còn phải làm gì cả. Những lúc như thế này thật sự làm anh tự hỏi thế quái nào mình lại ngưng làm việc cho chính phủ vậy.

Nhưng khi câu chuyện của Sofia được phát lên, nó gợi nhớ lại cho anh rằng tại sao. Nếu mà anh vẫn còn đang ở ngoài đó, đi khắp mọi nơi và triệt hạ những tên trùm, vậy thì ai sẽ ở đây để giúp _những đứa trẻ_ này chứ. Có phải anh nên để tụi nhỏ cho những tên hành pháp không thể đoán trước được như cái gã anh đã gặp tối hôm qua sao?

Nói đến tên đó, anh nhìn về phía văn phòng của mình, nơi mà có một cái áo khoác được đặt trên ghế của anh. Khi mà anh đã cuối cùng trở về nhà, anh thấy Lian vẫn đang ngủ một cách ngon lành trên giường của mình. Cảnh tượng khiến cổ họng anh nghẹn lại. Anh đã quỳ sập xuống bên cô và khóc trong im lặng trong suốt một tiếng đồng hồ. Anh biết bé con của anh vẫn sẽ ổn thôi, chuông báo động chưa bao giờ kêu lên và con bé chưa bao giờ gọi đến để báo về bất cứ điều gì. Dù vậy, anh vẫn cảm thấy như cái xác chết trôi khi anh cuối cùng có thể lết vào phòng anh và lột bỏ bộ đồ Red Arrow của mình.

Sáng hôm sau, anh ngủ thẳng một lèo qua cái chuông báo thức của mình, chỉ tỉnh giấc khi Lian đang la lối vì con bé sắp trễ giờ đến nơi rồi. Một cách điên cuồng, anh quăng lên mình một cái áo khoác, cùng với đôi sneaker cũ mèm, và vội chạy thẳng đến trường bé con cùng với một cái túi chứa hũ sữa chua và một cái bánh bagel.

Thay vì quay về căn hộ, anh đi thẳng đến cửa tiệm của mình, nơi mà anh đã thấy khách hàng của mình đã đang đứng đợi. Anh xin lỗi một cách khẩn trương vì sự trễ nải này và người phụ nữ chỉ bỏ qua với một cái trợn mắt và một lời lầm bầm khó chịu. Sau đó thì chỉ có nhanh chóng và nặng nề. Roy mừng là cô ta đã rời đi.

Chỉ đến khi mà anh đang làm một ly cà phê dở tệ, với cái máy pha cà phê nhỏ xin cũng dở tệ anh để trong góc của văn phòng, anh mới nhận ra mình đang mặc cái gì. Sợ rằng có người nào đó sẽ nhận ra cái áo khoác, anh thay nhanh bộ đồ jumpsuit và quăng nó lên chỗ ghế ngồi. Với tiếng thở dài, anh đi đổ cái đồ dọnh rác mà anh đang quét vào và đặt nó dựa tường với cây chổi cùn của anh. Anh chắc nên đầu tư một chút vào việc quảng cáo để lôi kéo nhiều người đến hơn khi xe của họ cần. Anh cũng có thể lan qua việc bảo trì xe nói chung luôn cũng hay! Roy có thể bàn với Ollie về việc Đội Arrow có thể tài trợ cho anh! Mà thật ra thì không- nó chỉ làm anh bị liên quan tới các siêu anh hùng, từ đó liên quan đên Lian. Ý tưởng tồi.

Roy đang gần như trở nên khá là quạu trong văn phòng của mình khi nghe thấy tiếng lầm bầm với tiếng kéo lê từ bên ngoài ga- ra. Anh chạy ra xem coi có ai đang bị giết không, hoặc là đang làm tình, anh chẳng biết là cái nào thì tởm hơn nữa, nhưng té ra chỉ là một tên nào đó đang đẩy chiếc mô tô hướng đến lối vào.

“Cần giúp chứ?” Roy hỏi. Tên đó nhìn lên, đôi mắt xanh mòng két mở to tức khắc và- đợi đã. 

“Oh. Chào Roy.” Peter nói, trông khá là ngây thơ vô số tội. “Anh làm việc ở đây sao?” 

“Tôi là chủ ở đây ” Roy chỉnh lại. Anh khoanh tay trước ngực và nghiêng đầu qua một bên.

Anh liếc Peter với một cái nhìn giả lả, giả vờ khó chịu để che đi sự thật rằng anh đang kiểm hàng anh chàng này. Thay vì là chiếc blazer như hồi trước, anh ấy đang mặc một cái quầy jean đen và một cái áo khoác da. Roy bất đắc dĩ nghĩ rằng có thể Bill đã đúng.

“Tôi đoán,” Peter nói chầm chậm, “Rằng anh đang giận tôi vì tôi không gọi anh.”

“Thật ra, tôi quên béng mất nó rồi. Đoán lại đi.”

Peter quay lại nhìn đằng sau mình rồi nhìn qua hai bên. Anh quay lại nhìn Roy, “Nếu mà tôi đoán sai, anh sẽ giết tôi lần hai à?”

“Tên khốn nhà cậu!” Roy la lên và lục trong túi mình để ném ra thứ đầu tiên mà anh có thể tìm được. Hóa ra nó lại là một mảnh giẻ dơ bay phất phơ rơi xuống đất một cách vô dụng. Cả hai người đàn ông nhìn nó rơi, rồi, _Jason_ bắt đầu cười một cách thèm đòn hết sức.

Roy bước nhanh lại gần hơn và đập vào ngực của anh ấy. “Tại sao cậu không nói đại cho tôi biết cậu là ai đi hả, cái tên ngu ngốc này? Tôi đang lo số vó vì tưởng có ai biết danh tính thật của mình đây!” Anh thì thầm một cách nặng nề.

Ít ra Jason còn biết sợ để mà có ánh nhìn hơi hơi tội lỗi một chút. “Anh đâu có giấu nó kĩ lắm đây, anh biết mà. Đầu thì đỏ chót và hình xăm màu xanh lá cây thì nổi bần bật mỗi khi nhìn thấy.”

“Cậu vẫn là tên nhóc chết bầm như cái hồi cậu còn mặc quần đùi xanh ấy,”

Jason đỏ mặt khi nghe lời bình luận đó, mặt thì vặn vẹo trong sự xấu hổ. “Đó không phải là quần đùi, và tôi cũng không phải là một tên nhóc nha!”

“Thật vậy sao? Cậu vừa dậm chân như một thằng nhóc đang nổi trận lôi đình vậy.” Roy nói, lia mắt xuống chân họ nơi mà Jason không thật sự dậm chân như thế.

“Tôi không có dậm. Anh dậm thì có.”

Không gian xung quanh họ trở nên in lặng, vẻ cau có hiện lên trên cả hai khuôn mặt. Roy thật lòng không thể tin được rằng mình đã đúng! Thì cũng đã có những dấu hiệu, nhưng phần lớn, Roy thật sự chỉ đoán tầm bậy tầm bạ và mong là anh đã đúng về cái thuyết âm mưu về việc Jason đã quay trở lại.

“Tôi nhớ anh, Red ạ.” Cuối cùng thì Jason cũng nói.

“Tôi cũng thế, Jaybird.”

Họ ôm chầm lấy nhau. Đặt cằm mình lên vai Jason, Roy phải cố lắm mới kìm được đống nước mắt đang sắp sửa trào ra. Ngay cả khi việc người ta sống lại hay chết đi là một điều thường tình đối với công việc của siêu anh hùng, Roy vẫn bị choáng ngợp với những cảm xúc hỗn độn vào những khi nó xảy ra. Má nó, đã gần mười năm kể từ lần cuối anh gặp Jason rồi. Ít ra anh cũng cho phép mình trở nên một chút tình cảm chứ.

Sau một phút tận hưởng cái ôm của nhay, Jason và Roy cũng buông nhau ra và đẩy cái xe máy của Jason vào ga-ra. Giờ thì anh biết người này là Jason rồi, Roy trở nên có hứng hơn trong việc trả lời bất cứ câu hỏi nào mà anh được hỏi. Jason phần lớn chỉ hỏi tại sao Roy lại trở lại Star với Lian, người mà cậu ta rất là nhớ vào lúc này. Roy giải thích chuyện với Jade, và trở thành Arsenal, và việc Olliver đã vươn tay ra giúp Roy khi anh cần như thế nào. 

Họ nói về chiếc xe của Jason và tại sao nó bị hư thành ra thế này. Cái đĩa trang trí ở phía trước đã bị mất cùng với nguyên cả cái bánh sau, và Roy không hề để phí phạm cơ hội của mình để cười vào cái sự mỉa mai vật vã này. An toàn mà nói thì Jason trông có vẻ cáu về vụ này, nhưng tiếng cười nho nhỏ trầm khàn vẫn thoát ra. “Còn có ai biết rằng cậu còn sống không?” Cuối cùng thì Roy cũng hỏi trong khi ký vài cái giấy tờ để gửi đi để anh có thể lấy được cái bánh xe đúng cho Jason.

“Bruce biết, và tôi nghĩ chắc là Dick cũng biết. Mấy thằng nhóc chim con kia nghi là cũng biết luôn rồi. Còn lại thì chỉ có Donna và Koriand’r thôi.” Jason thở dài. “Đáng ra là chỉ có Bruce mới biết thôi, nhưng đương nhiên là ông trời quyết định chơi tôi một vố và cơ bản thì hầu như tất cả người quen từ hồi đó đến giờ đều biết cả rồi.”

“Tôi đâu có biết đâu! Tôi tự mò ra nha, cảm ơn rất là nhiều .” Roy dựa vào một trong những cái bàn trong ga-ra. “Và mấy con dơi cũng đang tập trung vào một vụ khác ngay lúc này. Hoặc ít nhất tôi nghĩ là họ đang như vậy. Vậy, cậu biết đó, tôi không nghĩ cậu cần phải lo về việc bị bọn họ nhồi cho một đống câu hỏi nhỉ.”

“Cái gì vậy?” Jason hỏi. “Họ đang làm về cái gì cơ?”

“Về gã nào đó tên _Red Hood_. Nghe như kiểu tên này đang bắt chước tôi ấy, biết mà. Cái kiểu thương hiệu màu đỏ. Có vẻ như gã là một tên phản anh hùng* hay đại loại như vậy. Giết kẻ xấu và đi đập người khác. Không phải là mấy tên vô tội gì cho cam, điều mà khá là ngạc nhiên. Giờ khi mà tôi nghĩ đến nó, cậu sẽ có thể nghĩ rằng gã này là một cựu thành viên của Suicide Squad không?”

Mặc dù trông có vẻ hứng thú, Jason vẫn lắc đầu. “Đối với tôi thì nghe giống một tên trốn trại Arkham hơn. Có thể là lấy cảm hứng từ Batman và nghĩ rằng mình đang làm một công việc tốt hơn.” 

Roy vẫn gật đầu. “Lạ là mấy người bọn họ vẫn chưa tóm được gã này. Tôi đoán là bắt một tên nhảy lung tung từ nơi này qua nơi khác sẽ khá là khó.”

Jason để ra tiếng cười gượng. “Hẳn rồi. Nó thật sự rất khó đấy.”

Ánh nhìn của Jason hướng xuống. Đối với một người đang cố giấu đi thân phận thật của minh, cậu ấy dễ đoán đến mức ngạc nhiên. Khác với các anh em Robin còn lại của minh, Jason rất hay biểu lộ cảm xúc của mình trong mọi trường hợp. Ngay cả khi lúc cậu còn là Boy Wonder, từng cảm xúc của cậu trai đều có thể được thấy rõ đằng sau lớp mặt nạ đó. Cậu ấy chưa bao giờ giấu diếm thứ gì đối với đội của minh bởi cậu ấy chưa bao giờ có một đội hoàn chỉnh cả.

Roy cảm thấy điều này hơi buồn. Về cơ cản thì tất cả các anh hùng rồi kiểu gì cũng sẽ có cho mình một đội. Nhưng cơ hội của Jason thì không nhiều như vậy. “Jaybird? Cậu đã làm những gì trong suốt khoảng thời gian mà bộ đồ Robin không còn vừa với cậu nữa vậy?” 

“Gần như chỉ đang cố sắp xếp lại mọi thứ. Gặp lại những anh hùng mà tôi có thể tin tưởng, kiểu kiểu như vậy. Tôi không hẳn là đối mặt với tất cả những người mà tôi đã gặp. Thật ra tôi còn không tinh bắt chuyện với anh cơ.” Jason nói. Mắt cậu lại nhìn lên hướng về ánh mắt của Roy. “Tôi chưa từng có cơ hội để nói nó, nhưng cảm ơn vì tất cả những gì mà anh đã làm cho tôi hồi mà tôi còn làm Robin. Và chúc mừng với công việc của anh nhé. Nó khá là tuyệt đấy.” Roy từ chối lời khen ngợi đó, rồi nghiêng đầu về phai văn phòng với mới một lời mời cho tách cà phê dở tệ kia. Cậu đan tay lại và đặt đầu minh trên nó, trông trừng từng cử chỉ hanh động của Roy. Roy làm một ấm mới, cái hồi nãy đã nguội rồi.

“Những thứ mà cậu đang cố sắp xếp lại,” Roy bắt đầu và mắt Jason nhìn lên cái ấm. “Muốn nói gì về nó không?”

“Không,”

“Được thôi,”

Họ tiếp tục nhìn vào nhau với không còn gì khác ngoài tiếng của ấm cà phê giúp cho mọi thứ không trở nên im phăng phắc. Roy hiểu tại sao Jason muốn giữ im lặng. Ngay cả anh cũng không thể tưởng tượng đươc sẽ như thế nào nếu phải chết đi sống lại. Jason đã bị chôn, đúng không? Có ai đã đào cậu ấy lên? Cậu ấy tự đào mồ sống dậy? Điều này sẽ giải thích cho sẹo trên đầu ngón tay của cậu ấy. Dù cách nào đi chăng nữa, chỉ nghĩ đến thôi cũng thấy kinh dị rồi. 

Khi cà phê đã xong, anh đổ nó vào trong một cái cốc dư mà anh có. Anh thích dung đĩa thật rồi rửa nó sau đó hơn là dùng mấy cái dùng một lần rồi bỏ. Làm như vậy sẽ rẻ hơn. Cái cốc trơn một màu đỏ, một trong số ít những cái anh có mà không có bất kì hình trang trí trên nó, dù là logo hay hình vẽ.

Jason cảm ơn anh trước khi cầm cái cốc lên và uống từng ngụm chậm rãi. Cậu ta rõ đã lớn lên, khiên Roy tự hỏi Jason đã trở về được bao lâu rồi. Anh cho rằng cũng đã được kha khá lâu rồi, nhất là khi cậu ta trông gần như ở thể trạng hoàn hảo, trừ cho ánh mắt xa xăm của cậu.

“Vậy, giờ thì sao nào? Sau khi tôi sửa xong cái xe cho cậu, cậu lại định đi à.” Roy hỏi nghe không ít thì nhiều khá là buồn bã. Anh có thể không biết rõ Jason trước đó, nhưng cậu ấy khá là dễ chịu để nói chuyện, và Roy cũng không cần phải giấu cuộc sống về đêm của mình với cậu ấy. Sẽ thật là tuyệt nếu có một người bạn không nằm trong Team Arrow để chơi với xung quanh Star City trong một thời gian.

Jason trừng mắt nhìn xuống chất lỏng mày đen trong cốc của mình. Roy nhận ra đó có nghĩa là cậu ấy đang suy nghĩ. Cũng có nghĩa cậu chuẩn bị đưa ra một câu trả lời vòng vo. “Tôi không có lý do để ở lại.”

Roy phải quay đi chỗ khác trước khi anh có thể để lộ ra anh cảm thấy đau đớn đến chừng nào, tại sao nó lại đau đến như vậy? Đột nhiên, một ý nghĩ xẹt qua đầu anh. “Cậu có lý do để rời đi không?”

Roy quay lại nhìn Jason thì thấy được vẻ mặt đầy ngạc nhiên của cậu trai trẻ đang có. “Tôi,” cậu do dự, “Không Không hẳn.”

“Vậy thì tôi sẽ cho cậu một lý do để ở lại trong một khoảng thời gian! Sống lại từ cái chết nghe khá là kinh dị đấy. Tôi có thể thấy rõ sự căng thẳng toát ra từ cậu kia kìa, vậy nên hãy ở lại Star và nghỉ ngơi đi. Cậu có nơi nào để ở chưa?”

Jason gật đầu và Roy mỉm cười.

“Nó có thể khá là chán đấy, chầm chậm lại và nghỉ ngơi và chỉ ở lại đây một thời gian, nhưng nó sẽ đáng lắm đó. Tin tôi đi.”Roy nói một cách tự tin. “Và Lian cực kỳ phấn khích khi gặp lại cậu đấy. Cậu nói sao nào?”

Miệng Jason nhấp nháy một chút trước khi cậu cắn môi mình lại và nhìn đi chỗ khác. Roy ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh Jason thay vì dựa người vào tường. Anh quan sát cậu trai suy nghĩ về chuyện này, cùng một vẻ xung đột với tuần trước đang nhảy múa trong con ngươi của cậu. 

“Được thôi.”Cuối cùng cậu ấy cũng nói. “Tôi sẽ ở lại trong một thời gian. Nhưng chúng ta có thể tém tém lại một chút được không? Tôi cá là tôi phải đập gãy cái mũi của Queen nếu tôi gặp ông ta sớm.”

Roy nhăn mặt. “Tôi hiểu rồi. Được thôi, tôi sẽ không nói ai là cậu đã trở về rồi. Nhưng đừng mong tôi sẽ nói dối với Wayne nếu ông ta gọi. Tôi hãi ổng lắm rồi để có thể làm trò đó.”

Sau khi cuộc trò truyện của họ kết thúc, Roy đi kiểm tra kỹ lại chiếc xe của Jason khi mà cậu ta đang đi ngó xung quanh cửa tiệm. Chiếc xe có vài vết xuốc, nhưng ngoại trừ cái banh xe bị mất cùng với nó, thì hầu như trông nó vẫn ổn.

Một vài giờ trôi qua, rồi Jason bảo cậu ấy cần đi đâu đó. Cậu hứa sẽ thật sự gọi lại cho anh lần này, với cả chỉ ra việc dù sao cậu cũng cần quay lại để lấy chiếc xe máy của mình mà. Roy, đến lượt mình, hứa sẽ giữ bí mật danh tính của Jason và không nói về cậu với bất cứ ai. 

Khi Roy trở lại văn phòng của mình, anh tìm thấy một mẩu giấy nhớ dính lên bàn của anh. Trên đó có một địa chỉ mà Roy nhận ra đó là một trong những tiệm cà phê ở khu ngoại ô. Bên dưới địa chỉ có ghi:

_Ngày mai_  
_1300_  
_-Jay_  
Roy mỉm cười với tờ giấy trước khi nhét nó nào túi quần và tiếp tục với công việc trong tiệm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator's note: Anti-hero: Phản anh hùng, antihero hay antiheroine là nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện nhưng lại thiếu những phẩm chất và thuộc tính của một anh hùng thông thường như về chủ nghĩa lý tưởng, lòng can đảm, hay về đạo đức.


	5. Compassion for a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khi mà Lian đã giỏi hơn cả cha của mình và Roy cứ mãi nghĩ ngợi về màu đỏ.

Buổi tập luyện bắn cung đã diễn ra khá ổn thỏa vào buổi chiều hôm đó. Sự phấn khởi cho chuyến đi học ngoại khóa vào thứ sáu của con bé đã khiến nó hơi phân tâm, nhưng thật lòng mà nói, Roy thấy bé con đã quá mất tập trung bởi chuyến đi để có thể chú tâm vào luyện tập. Đối với anh thì sao cũng được. Miễn là Lian vui, thì anh cũng vui. Đó là chẳng cần lời nào. Niềm hân hoan của con bé khá dễ lan truyền mà.

Ngay cả khi trời đổ mưa rào trên đường họ đi về, Roy cũng chẳng thể ngăn nụ cười nở trên mặt mình. Tay trong tay, anh và Lian chạy xuyên qua cơn mưa, chỉ dừng khi có một cũng nước đáng để nhảy tõm vào thôi. Khi họ về đến nhà và bước qua cửa, hai cha con nhìn như thể vừa đi lặn về vậy.

Để chắc rằng Lian sẽ không bị cảm, Roy đi chuẩn bị bồn nước nóng ngay khi họ lắc hết nước khỏi tóc họ, phủ đầy lối vào với những hạt nước li ti một cách hiệu quả. Anh kiếm bộ đồ ngủ ấm áp nhất mà Lian có, một bộ đồ Batman êm ái có gắn một cái áo choàng chưa bao giờ làm anh thất vọng trong việc làm anh cười, và đặt nó trên kệ như thường lệ.

Anh cũng thay đồ của mình, đương nhiên rồi, và rửa tay mình trước khi đi làm bữa tối. Đó chắc chắn là một đêm cho mì gói. Roy không phải là một đầu bếp hàng đầu, nhưng anh biết là mì ly ăn liền. Trong khi anh đợi để đến lượt mình dùng phòng tắm, anh điền vào tờ đơn đi ngoại khóa của Lian, rồi đâp một phát vào mặt mình khi nhớ ra anh đã quên gửi giấy tờ cho bánh xe của Jason.

Lian đi ra khỏi phòng tắm, bé con trèo lên một trong những cái ghế cạnh bên bàn bếp với một cuốn sách và bắt đầu xì xụp mì của mình. Roy phẩy một trong những cái tai rũ xuống trên áo choàng của cô khi anh đi qua. Cô bé lẩm bẩm. “Con là bóng đêm*, cha. Đừng đùa với con.”

Cười lớn một tiếng rồi anh hướng tới phòng mình để lấy một cái áo cũ dính dầu cùng một cái quần mặc ở nhà. Anh cũng gửi một tin nhắn tới Ollie, nói là anh sẽ ở nhà tối nay với Lian. Anh trợn mắt xoay tròn với cái biểu tượng giơ ngón cái của cha mình, rồi đi tới phòng tắm.

Trong khi anh đổ thêm một ít công sức vào việc gội sạch đầu tóc của mình, anh nghĩ về ý tưởng quảng cáo của mình và mở rộng kinh doanh cửa hàng. Anh có thể tới thư việc và in các tờ quảng cáo rồi dán và đăng nó lên những bản tin vắn trong các cửa hàng. Anh có thể nhận thêm công việc ở ngoài vào ban ngày cũng được, như vậy anh sẽ sửa được thêm các thứ khác như tủ lạnh hay lò sưởi. Anh sẽ trở thành một tay sửa đồ chính hiệu.

Sau buổi hẹn hò của anh với Jason, anh sẽ nhanh đi đến đó và -----

_Hẹn hò!? Nó từ đâu chui ra vậy?_

Anh trừng trừng mắt nhìn vào bức tường ở trước mặt trong khi dội nước. Lạ thật.

  


Tối đêm hôm đó, Roy dang kiểm lại tài chính của mình; danh sách mua sắm, bữa trưa của Lian, và cả chi phí đi sở thú, chi phí cho cung tên và các món phụ kiện,và vân vân mây mây, khi Lian đi đến đứng trước anh nơi anh đang ngồi trong bếp. Anh nhìn con bé trèo lên cái ghế hồi nãy và đặt cuốn sách lên bàn.

Cuốn sách nhìn có vẻ khá là dày, tầm nửa tấc nhỉ? Nó có thể không quá nhiều so với một số người, nhưng Roy thừa biết mình sẽ than vãn quằn quại vì một cái gì đó giống thế này ở trường. Lian nhìn rất nghiêm túc, đan tay cô lại trên bàn, nên anh cũng đặt bút xuống và làm theo tương tự.

“Có một nhân vật ở trong này. Con muốn hóa trang thành cô ấy cho Halloween.” Lian nói.

“Còn tận mấy tuần nữa mà con.”

Lian cười nụ cười ngọt ngào nhất của con bé, “Vừa kịp để chuẩn bị mọi thứ chúng ta cần.”

Nếu mà có một thứ mà Roy biết cô con gái của mình được di truyền từ anh, thì nó chắc chắn phải là khả năng sáng chế. Không nhất thiết phải là robots như Roy, nhưng Lian có cùng một cách suy nghĩ, con bé có thể nhìn vào một đống các loại nguyên liệu và nghĩ ra hàng tá cách khác nhau để ghép nó lại, dù đó có là một đông vải hay que kem.

Roy khoanh khủy tay của mình và hạ cằm mình xuống những ngón tay khoanh lai của mình. “Nói cho cha xem nào?”

Nên, Lian đã nói. Con bé giải thích từ toàn bộ nội dung cuối sách đến những chi tiết nhỏ nhất về đôi giày của nhân vật ưa thích của con bé. Nhóc con như một miếng bọt biển được vắt ra vậy, để ra toàn bộ những gì đã được hấp thụ vào. Có vẻ như, câu truyện là về một cô công chúa được cho là đã chết nhưng được tìm thấy bởi một người bạn của cô, người mà, đã vượt qua các định kiến xã hội, để trở thành một hiệp sĩ.

Roy mừng là Lian thích văn học và các câu truyện, nó giúp trí tưởng tượng và sự sáng tạo của con bé trở nên phong phú hơn. Trí thông minh của nó cũng được tăng cường. Nhìn như mỗi ngày trôi qua, cô bé nhỏ nhắn của anh trở nên ngày càng khéo léo và lươn lẹo hơn.

“Rồi cô ấy biết được alf bạn mình chưa chết. Nên, hai người họ đã gặp lại nhau và bắt đầu hợp sức. Con chưa đọc xong cuốn sách nữa, nhưng con nghĩ họ sẽ đến với nhau ở cuối truyện.” Lian lầm bầm. 

“Ồ, vậy sao? Cái gì làm con nghĩ như vậy?” Roy hỏi, tò mò tại sao một người nhỏ tuổi như thế này lại có khả năng hiểu được sự lãng mạng. Thời thế đã thay đổi kể từ khi Roy bằng tuổi Lian, tụi nhỏ bây giờ đương nhiên là sẽ nhìn nó theo một cách khác chứ, đúng không?

“Họ vẫn luôn có nhau mỗi khi người còn lại cần và họ làm cho người còn lại thấy hạnh phúc. Chỉ cần như vậy thôi, phải không cha?” Bé con hỏi, nhưng nghe có vẻ giống như con bé muốn chắc rằng Roy sẽ đồng ý hơn là một câu hỏi thật sự.

“Đương nhiên rồi,” Anh đồng ý mà không hề có thắc mắc nào thêm. “Chìa khóa để dẫn đến tình yêu là sự tin tưởng và niềm vui. Nó có thể là bất cứ điều gì, thân quen, lãng mạng hay cả đơn phương**”

Nụ cười của Lian trở nên lớn hơn, rồi con bé tiếp tục giải thích về câu truyện của mình.

  


Sáng hôm sau, Roy dậy sớm hơn một chút, để chắc rằng Lian sẽ có một bữa sáng thịnh soạn bù lại cho ngày hôm trước. Bữa sáng thịnh soạn gồm có pancake nhà làm cùng trứng chiên. Đó là những gì mà Roy đã từng ăn rất nhiều hồi còn là một cậu thiếu niên bởi nó khá là dễ làm. Nhờ vào bao nhiêu năm luyện tập, anh đã trở nên khá thuần con bà nó thục kỹ năng này luôn rồi.

“Cha có nghĩ là sở thú có gấu không?” Lian hỏi với miệng đầy trứng.

“Cha có thể cam đoan là họ có gấu ở đó,” Roy trả lời với miệng đầy bánh.

Nuốt hết xuống, anh hỏi, “Chi vậy con?”

“Con sẽ đấu vật với nó,” Lian trả lời, sự tự tin tràn ngập trong từng chữ của mình.

“Chắc rồi. Cha sẽ quay nó lại. Nhưng mà nếu con thua thì con sẽ bị cấm túc đó nha.” Roy cười, xử lý xong hết đám bánh của mình.

“Cha khỏi lo, con sẽ thắng má. Con sẽ giống như Teddy Roosevelt*** ấy. Người ra sẽ có một con búp bê đặt tên dựa theo con đó nha.”

“Không, đâu phải. Roosevelt _đâu có giết_ gấu đâu. Đó là vì sao gấu Teddy được tặng cho trẻ con vì nó tự trưng cho sự vị tha.” Roy giải thích.

Lian nhìn anh với đôi mắt mở to và khi anh nói xong, cô mỉm cười. “Vậy tại sao cha không có những món đồ lưu niệm làm dựa theo mình? Cha đâu bao giờ giết ai đâu.”

Roy mắng nhẹ. “Con đang bẫy cha đúng không nào?”

Lian chỉ cười và đi để đĩa dơ vào trong bồn rửa. “Con mới có chin tuổi. Con đâu biết làm mấy vụ đó đâu.”

“Con giống cha quá thể rồi,”

“Vậy thì có sao ạ?” Lian hỏi, và ngay cả nếu như cô bé để ý thấy đôi mắt rơm rớm của Roy, bé con cũng không nói gì cả.

  


Sau khi đưa Lian tới trường, Roy đi bộ tới thư viện. Anh nghĩ bởi mình đã bỏ buổi chạy bộ buổi sáng, thì giờ mình bù cũng được. Vào bên trong, anh vẫn chào thủ thư trước khi hướng tới chỗ máy để in mấy tờ quảng cáo anh đã chuẩn bị sau khi có được sự đồng ý của Lian về nó và con bé đi ngủ.

Anh đã muốn gọi cho Olliver và xin một vài lời khuyên từ ông ấy, nhưng ông già nhà anh đã đi tuần rồi. Roy thấy hơi có lỗi vì đã nghỉ tuần hơi nhiều, nhất là khi cái tên nón bảo hiểm đỏ kia có thể xuất hiện và bắn người lung tung, nhưng anh có niềm tin vào các Arrow khác có thể thế chỗ anh. Anh đáng được hưởng một buổi xả hỏi sau vụ việc tối hôm qua.

Roy chẳng có tí máu nghệ sĩ nào trong người đâu. Anh có giác quan nhạy với sự sáng tạo, nhưng những gì anh có thể vẽ với cây bút chì là các bản thiết kế mà thôi. Vậy nên, sẽ khá là an toàn khi nói anh gần như không phải là một chuyên gia về thiết kế đồ họa. Dù vậy, khả năng sắp các thứ lại với nhau theo một cách nào đó đã giúp anh cho ra thứ mà anh sẽ coi là trông khá ổn.

Nó cũng không có gì đặc biệt cho lắm, chứa những thông tin cơ bản về địa chỉ và giờ làm việc của tiệm, cùng với dòng chữ “Roy’s Resources” in ở trên cùng. Khôg hẳn là cái tên nghe bắt tai nhất, anh biết mà, nhưng nhìn lại mấy cái tên anh đã chọn cho danh tính anh hùng của mình; Arsenal và Red Arrow. Anh mừng à Jade đã chọn tên cho cô con gái của họ.

Một khi tất cả các bản quảng cáo được in xong, anh xếp gọn chúng vào trong cái bìa sơ mi đã chuẩn bị sẵn trong cái túi dây rút của mình. Trước khi mở cửa hàng, anh đoán là mình có thể đi lấy mấy giấy tờ cho bánh xe của Jason và mang nó với bưu điện, rồi đi dán mấy tờ quảng cáo lên. Nó sẽ cho anh thêm kha khá thời gian trước khi anh phải đi gặp cậu cựu Robin này.

Tại ga-ra của anh, có một người đàn ông đang đứng đợi ở ngoài. Roy chào người đó kiểu hối lỗi cho sự trễ nải của mình. Người đó hỏi Roy liệu anh có biết ai đó có thể sửa cái máy kéo hay không. Ông ấy giải thích rằng trang trại của ông ấy vừa mua một mẫu mới gần đây, nhưng nó lại bắt đầu dở chứng và ông ấy không biết sửa nó kiểu gì cả. Kiểm tra chắc rằng ông ấy vẫn có đầy đủ giấy tờ khi mua cái máy đó, Roy nói với ông ta rằng mình sẽ ghé qua vào cuối tuần để xem xét. Anh cũng đưa ông ấy một tờ rơi của mình, đương nhiên là vì thông tin liên lạc rồi, rồi chào tạm biệt một cách vui vẻ.

Anh còn chưa đi dán quảng cáo lên và anh đã có vài sự chú ý rồi. Anh sẽ trở nên hành công sớm thôi.

Bên trong văn phòng của mình, anh gom lại những giấy tờ cần thiết và để chúng vào trong một bao thư để gửi đi. Cái bao thư to đùng màu cam dành cho tài liệu quan trọng ấy. Trong khi dán nó lại và ghi địa chỉ lên nó, Roy không kìm được cảm giác có cái gì đó không đúng cho lắm. Đó là khi anh nhận ra cái ghế của anh đã trở nên trống không. Thường thì, nó sẽ nên trống không như vậy, nhưng đáng ra phải có một cái áo khoác nằm vắt vẻo ở đó. Một cái áo khoác đáng ngờ là không hề ở đây.

Ở chỗ của nó là một mẩu giấy nhớ, cùng loại mà Jason đã dùng vào hôm qua, điều này nhắc Roy nhớ mình cần mua thêm đám đó. Trên nó không có bất cứ chữ nào, thay vào đó, một bức vẽ nhỏ xíu của cái nón bảo hiểm mà gã kia đã đội tối hôm đó. Mắt nó được vẽ như thể là gã đang cười vậy. Nó còn có cả ngón cái tí xíu dơ lên kế bên cái mũ bảo hiểm đnag cười. Trông cưng phết, ngoại trừ cho việc có tên giết người vừa lẻn vào cửa tiệm của anh để chôm lại cái áo khoác. Nó có nghĩ là tên giết người này biết anh là ai. _Đệch mợ._

Roy nhanh chóng lôi điện thoại của mình ra à bấm loạn cả lên trước khi vào được danh bạ của mình. Anh còn biết gọi ai bây giờ hả trời? The Arrow đã đang bận rồi, và làm phiền họ để chơi trò bảo vệ nhân chứng thì hơi không cần thiết. Anh có thể tự xử được vụ này, nhưng mà điều đó có nghĩa là anh không có _đang hoảng hồn hết cả lên_.

Anh cần miếng không khí. Roy chạy thẳng ra khỏi văn phòng của mình, nhưng không phải trước khi nhét miếng giấy nhớ vào túi quần của mình. Khi anh chạy tới bưu điện, anh cố làm đầu mình nhẹ đi.

Gã đội nón bảo hiểm chẳng có lý do nào để theo đuôi anh cả. Trên thực tế, nếu gã ta biết Roy là ai, thì gã cũng sẽ biết anh là một người cha. Mặc dù không biết nhiều điều về tên này, nhưng chắc chắn gã rất thương những đứa nhỏ, hoặc ít nhất vụ của Sofia đã khiến gã trông như vậy. Vậy nên, Lian không nằm trong vùn nguy hiểm. Ý nghĩ duy nhất đó khiến Roy bình tĩnh lại một cách đáng kể.

Nhưng, anh vẫn phải nói với ai đó. Cơ hội lớn nhất của anh chắc chắn là Olli, nhưng mà, một lần nữa, ông ấy đang đi tuần và các Arrow khác vẫn đang bận bịu truy lùng Red Hood-

Roy đột nhiên dừng lại, chân dán chặt xuống vệ đường. Anh với xuống túi quần mình và lấy ra mẩu giấy nhớ. Mở to mắt trừng trừng vào nó, Roy một lần nữa cảm thấy như mình là một tên thám tử trong một bộ phim trắng đen cổ điển nào đó. Anh nên mua một cái nón fedora hay một cái gì đó để tông xẹt tông nhỉ.

Red hood có nghĩa là _nón bảo hiểm đỏ_. Roy nghĩ tới điều đó. Nó hoàn toàn có nghĩ, Bruce đã nói rằng gã sẽ có khả năng có mặt tại Star và gã đã ở đây. Giết những tên biến thái. Điều này khác với những gì Bruce đã nói về mục tiêu của gã. Tên khốn chết tiệt ấy chưa hề nhắc đến những kẻ quấy rối khác bị giết – những kẻ quấy rối trẻ con!

Roy không hề đồng tình với chuyện giết chóc, nhưng trừ một số trường hợp nhất định, kiểu giữa sự sống và cái chết ấy. Nhưng, anh có thể hiểu được động cơ của Red Hood ngay lúc này. Đương nhiên là triệt hạ các phòng thí nghiệm và đập người gần chết là một chuyện, nhưng những kẻ làm hại trẻ con sao? Đó sẽ là một câu chuyện hoàn con mẹ nó toànkhác đối với Roy.

Có vẻ như kiểu gì anh cũng phải gọi Oliver một cuộc vậy.

Dù vậy giờ vẫn chưa phải lúc, ít nhất không phải ở nơi công cộng như thế này. Vậy nên, Roy nhét mẩu giấy vào lại túi quần mình và tiếp tục chạy đến bưu điện. May mắn thay, chỗ đó cũng không xa lắm. Anh đã tới nơi và sẽ đi trong vòng mười lăm phút. Thêm mười phút nữa, anh sẽ về đến của tiệm và bấm số của Green Arrow.

Ngạc nhiên thay, điện thoại được trả lời ở ngay hồi chuông thứ nhất.

“Roy?” Oliver hỏi.”Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn chứ?”

“Không hẳn, “ Roy nói, hơi giật mình bởi sự cấp bách trong giọng của Oliver. Nó khiến anh cảm thấy ấm áp khi có thể biết rằng ông ấy lo lắng cho anh tới dường nào. “Con nghĩ mình đã chạm mặt với Red Hood một vài đêm về trước.” 

“Con có ổn không? Lian có còn an toàn hay không?” Oliver nghe như sắp phát rồ đến nơi rồi, giống như Roy mấy phút trước vậy.

“Dạ. Bọn con vẫn ổn mà, đừng lo quá. Con chỉ muốn nói cha biết là hắn đã ở trong thành phố rồi thôi. Nhưng mà, Ollie nè.”

“Ừ, gì vậy Roy?”

“Con không biết tên này có phải là hoàn toàn xấu hay không nữa,”

“Roy-”

“Không. Làm ơn hãy nghe con nói trước đi, làm ơn đó.”

Roy có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở dài của Oliver qua bộ điện đàm. Oliver không quen bị gián đoạn, cũng như bị bắt nghe theo, ngoại trừ Dinah, đương nhiên rồi. Cái này có thể nói rằng nó là quà tặng kèm của việc trở thành thị trưởng. “Rồi. Con nói đi.”

“Khi con chạm mặt hắn ta, hắn đang cứu một đứa bé. Con biết là cha đã thấy nó trên bản tin rồi. Câu chuyện về cô bé mà con đã đưa tới bệnh viện và liền sau đó họ phát hiện ra kẻ tấn công đã chết ấy? Đó là Red Hood. Hắn đã cứu cô bé.” Roy kể lại một cách cẩn thật, cố tình để ra chi tiết về vụ chiếc áo khoác, hoặc chuyện Red Hood có khả năng đã biết danh tính thật của anh, vậy nên, có thể cũng là của Oliver luôn. “

“Giết người vẫn là một tội ác,” Oliver nói và Roy cảm thấy sự ức chế đang chầm chậm dâng lên trong mình. Cái sự ức chế mà anh đã có từ hồi thiếu niên đó.

“Con biết điều đó, Ollie. Nhưng đôi khi người tốt cũng là điều xâu. Cả hai chúng ta đều biết. Con chỉ nói là, khi mà cha bắt được hắn, hãy cố cải tạo lại hắn và để xử lý tay chân lại chỉ nếu khi hắn từ chối. Cha có thể sẽ cứu được hắn bằng cách đó, không phải đó là việc anh hùng phải làm hay sao?”

“Cha,” Oliver nghe có vẻ hơi do dự, và Roy không thể trách ông ấy được. Che đi khuôn mặt của mình sẽ không khiến bản thân trở thành một siêu anh hùng, và chắc chắn nó cũng sẽ không cho bạn quyền để phán xét, và quyền để trở thành một kẻ hành quyết.

Mặc dù vậy, sự thật là Red Hood đã cứu một cô bé có nghĩa rằng hắn không phải là một con quái vật, hắn là một con người. Roy cá là gã chỉ là một người đã bị lạc lối. Nếu có ai đó đưa cho gã một bàn tay, có thể gã sẽ chấp nhận nó chăng. Gọi Roy là một tên lạc quan thái quá đi, nhưng anh thích những có hội của mình.

“Rồi,” Oliver cuối cùng cũng đồng ý. “Được rồi. Chúng ta sẽ cẩn thận với tên này. Bởi con đã quá quan tâm tới gã rồi, khi chúng ra bắt được gã, cha sẽ gọi con. Nghe ổn chứ.”

“Nghe ổn mà. Cảm ơn cha.”

“Nhưng ta cũng muốn một bản báo cáo về cuộc gặp mặt của con với tên đó. Và lý do tại sao con lại không nói ai là mình đã gặp hắn.”

“Con sẽ đưa nó cho cha sớm nhất có thể.”

“Gặp con sau nhé, Roy.”

“Bye, Ollie.”

Với tất cả những thứ đó được dọn qua một bên, tất cả những gì Roy cần lo cho nửa ngày còn lại là buổi – chắc – chắc – không – phải - là - hẹn - hò – đừng – có – mà – nghĩ -đến - nó với Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Cảm ơn mọi người rất nhiều về vụ đánh nhau hôm bữa nhé! Tất cả các comments đề đã được xem xét và tui nghĩ mình đã có câu trả lời rồi!
> 
> Translator's note:  
> *: “I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Batman”: Câu nói nổi tiếng của ông chú dơi già khó tính  
> **: Bản gốc là platonic  
> Theo như Plato, tình yêu được chia ra hai loại chính là Romantic Love và Platonic Love. Như cái tên của chúng, khác biệt lớn nhất giữa hai tình yêu nằm ở việc có sự cuốn hút giới tính giữa hai người hay không. Nhưng bên cạnh đấy còn rất nhiều góc nhìn cảm tính để giải thích hai thứ tình yêu đẹp đẽ này: (phân tích tham khảo từ website Elite Daily)  
> ***: Theodore Roosevelt, Jr., cũng được gọi là T.R. và công chúng gọi là Teddy, là tổng thống thứ 26 của Hoa Kỳ, và là một lãnh đạo của Đảng Cộng hòa và của Phong trào Tiến bộ. (Wikipedia)


	6. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nó không phải là một buổi hẹn hò, được chứ? Chỉ là một cuộc gặp gỡ của những tên bạn thân mà thôi. Hết chuyện.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au's note: trời mẹ tôi đang đăng cái này ở trường thay vì ngồi lập trình 
> 
> Tran's note: đã xong năm dự bị đại học lol

  


Thời gian đang trôi và Roy thì đang quạu. Anh cũng chẳng biết lý do vì sao nữa. Anh không phải sắp đi hẹn hò với Jason hay gì. Chỉ kiểu bạn bè lâu năm gặp mặt thôi. Hoàn toàn trong sáng. Nhá.

  
Anh hiện tại đang có kha khá thứ để nghĩ trong đầu, vậy nên đi tán gẫu với một người bạn sẽ giúp đỡ ít nhiều cho việc đó. Cái đống hổ lốn mang tên Red Hood đã làm anh loạn hết cả lên và nói chuyện với một tên bạn thân có thể giúp anh quên nó đi một chút. Nhất là khi tên bạn thân đó là một người mạnh mẽ và có khả năng – đúng kiểu người cần thiết để khiến tên giết người đeo mũ kia né xa ra.  
  
Roy ngồi thẫn thờ trong văn phòng của mình, về cơ bản là chẳng làm gì suốt cả buổi sáng. Anh trừng trừng nhìn vào cái đồng hồ neon xấu xí treo trên tường văn phòng. Tại một thời điểm nào đó, Roy không thể nhớ rõ, anh đã chuyển chỗ từ cái ghế da cũ kỹ và nằm oạch xuống cái thảm lông xấu xí cũng không kém trải trên sàn. Một khi giờ trưa đã đến, anh đi thay đồ thành cái áo thun hằng ngày của anh, không phải cho cuộc hẹn của anh ấy, nhưng bởi anh muốn mình trông tươm tất mà thôi. Hoặc ít nhất, đó là những gì anh tự huyễn.  
  
Khi mà đã sắp đến giờ gặp Jason, Roy rời ga-ra của mình, vẫn đeo cái túi dây rút. Chuyến đi bộ tới tiệm cà phê đã không có chuyện gì xảy ra và tên cuồng Adrenaline bên trong Roy đã khá thất vọng, nhưng mà anh đã đến đó đúng giờ. Và nhận ra rằng cái một lần duy nhất mà anh đến một cuộc hẹn đúng giờ, cũng là cái lần với một người nào đó mà anh thật sự có thể lôi việc làm siêu anh hùng ra để làm cớ.  
  
 _Không phải là một cuộc hẹn mà._ Anh tự nhủ.  
  
Ngay khi đi vào tiệm cà phê, Roy đã thấy Jason một cách rất nhanh chóng nhờ vào dáng người đô con và vệt tóc trắng ngay trên mái của cậu. Cậu ta đang ngồi ở bàn tuốt ở trong góc tiệm, mặc cùng một chiếc áo khoác mà anh đã thấy hôm trước, và anh đột nhiên thấy mình cong đi một ít. Anh nghịch cái quai túi mình khi bước tới chỗ Jason. Anh thật sự cần ngưng cái sự thèm khát chết tiệt này lại  
  
“Hey, Jaybird.” Roy chào cậu, cố lờ đi cái cổ họng khát khô của mình.  
  
Đầu Jason giật bắn lên từ cuốn sách mà cậu ấy đang đọc. Nhìn nó ít nhất cũng phải gấp năm lần cuốn của Lian tối hôm qua. Roy thật sự không muốn biết phải tốn bao lâu để có thể đọc hết một cuốn sách dày như vậy. Có khi Jason có thể đưa cho Lian vài lời khuyên trong việc chọn sách hay cái gì đó giống vậy.  
  
“Roy,” Jason nói. “Anh tới đúng giờ ha.”  
  
Bị tổn thương trong lòng một chút, Roy chống nạnh, “Cho tôi tí lòng tin đi.”  
  
Jason nhe răng cười và tất cả những lo lắng từ lúc trước đã tan biến đi đâu mất. “Không. Tôi chỉ có thực tế tôi. Ngồi xuống đi?”  
  
Roy làm theo và ngồi đối diện Jason. Anh nhìn quanh tiệm cà phê, Roy để ý thấy nguyên cây đồ đen của Jason nó lệch tông đến cỡ nào. Nơi này được trang trí với màu xanh và hồng pastels, cái màu đầu tiên lại trùng với màu áo của Roy. Ngay cả với một mái tóc sáng màu, Roy cũng không hề bị lệch hẳn ra khỏi khung cảnh nhiều như cái tên đang ngồi trước mặt mình. Mặc dù vậy, Roy đã đổ đứ đừ với cái vẻ ngoài đó. Nó kiểu như “trai hư”, nhưng không có tác dụng trong trường hợp này lắm do Roy đã biết Jason rất dễ mềm lòng.  
  
“Thật ra tôi chưa có chuẩn bị kỹ vụ này,” Jason thú nhận. “Tôi đã không còn có những cuộc gặp gỡ thường nhật với bạn bè lâu rồi.”  
  
“Này, không sao cả,” Roy trấn an. “Hay là chúng ta đi ăn gì đó và cậu có thể nói cho tôi nghe về cuốn sách cậu đang đọc. Nếu như cậu muốn thôi.”  
  
Mắt Jason sáng lên và Roy thấy nó đang yêu hơn mức cho phép. Cậu gật đầu trước khi đứng lên, Roy đi theo phía sau và chắc chắn không hề liếc trômj quả mông của cậu một hai lần gì đó. Không hề.  
  
Ở quầy tính tiền, Jason gọi cho mình một loại sinh tố rau xanh gì đấy và một cái muffin. Rồi, cậu quay về phía Roy hỏi xem anh muốn gì. Roy cố thuyết phục rằng anh có thể tự trả cho đồ ăn của mình, nhưng Jason lại cố thuyết phục lại cậu có dư tiền của Bruce để mà xài. Roy mở miệng để tiếp tục cãi, nhưng ánh nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh của Jason đã khiến anh bỏ cuộc và gọi một ly cà phê, một cái bagel, và một cái bánh brownie. Cái thứ hai là dành cho Lian.  
  
Trong khi học nhìn đồ uống đang được làm, Roy ngâm nga với chính mình, không tin tưởng miệng mình nói gì ngoại trừ việc đánh lạc hướng Jason khỏi mua thêm bất cứ gì cho mình. Bài hát mà anh đang ngâm nga là một trong những bài mà ban nhạc của anh đã chơi hồi đó. Jason nhìn anh, ánh mắt ánh lên sự nhận ra, nhưng cậu không nói gì cả.  
  
Khi đơn hàng của họ được kêu lên, Jason vẫy Roy đứng yên, ở lại cạnh bàn, trong khi cậu đi lấy đồ ăn thức uống của họ.  
  
“Cậu biết đấy,” Roy nói, vẫn đứng cạnh Jason trong khi nhìn cậu chật vật khi cố cầm hết đống đồ. “Tôi là một người đàn ông trưởng thành và có thể tự chăm sóc cho bản thân của mình.”  
  
Jason cau mày lại và thở ra một tiếng xấu hổ khi đưa cho Roy đồ ăn của anh. “Tôi chỉ đang cố trở nên tốt bụng thôi mà.”  
  
“Tôi đánh giá cao sự cố gắng của cậu, Jay à. Giờ thì chúng ra ngồi xuống thôi chứ? Roy nói cùng nới nụ cười lớn, và dẫn họ về bàn của mình.  
  
Họ ngồi vào chỗ của mình đối diện với nhau, và Roy uống một ngụm lớn từ ly cà phê của mình. Nó vẫn còn khá nóng, điều này có nghĩa là anh mém chút nữa là phun hết đống đó ra bàn, khiến cho Jason bị sặc cái sinh tố mà cậu đang uống khi cậu bắt đầu cười vào mặt Roy. Vài người khách khác nhìn về phía họ, rõ ràng là đang khá bực mình với tiếng ho sặc sụa và cười khúc khích của cả hai. Roy giật lấy ly sinh tố của Jason về phía mình và bắt đầu nốc cạn nó với hy vọng cổ họng bỏng rát của anh sẽ cảm thấy đỡ hơn.  
  
“Đã bao lâu rồi trời? Gần cả một thập kỷ rồi chứ chả đùa? Và anh vẫn làm mấy việc ngu hết chịu nổi này sao?” Jason cười. “Giời ạ, Roy ơi là Roy. Trên cái ly nó còn ghi cảnh báo kia kìa.”  
  
“Đọc chữ thường là thế mạnh của Lian hơn.” Roy lầm bầm và trượt ly sinh tố của Jason về lại phía bên kia bàn.  
  
“Cái gì đây? Cỏ hả?”  
  
Jason thở ra thêm một tiếng cười nữa. “Chỉ ra củ các thứ thôi. Người phải có đủ chất sắt chứ.”  
  
“Giờ cậu thành một tên cuồng sức khỏe rồi hay sao vậy?” Roy chọc.  
  
Jason nhún vai và cười cười khi ngậm cái ống hút của mình. Roy cố không nghĩ tới việc miệng mình cũng vừa mới ngậm lấy cùng cái ống hút đó vài giây trước. “Chết một lần đã làm tôi biết chăm chút cho cơ thể của mình hơn. Cũng chả quan trọng gì cho lắm đâu.”  
  
“Có vẻ như tôi phải làm quen với mấy câu đùa về chết chóc đó, phải không?” Roy cắn một miếng bagel của mình. Jason gật đầu, đẩy đồ uống của mình qua một bên và kéo cái bánh muffin lại gần. “Nó không làm anh cảm thấy khó chịu chứ, đúng không?”  
  
“Nah, không sao. Miễn là đừng có nói trước mặt Lian là được.”  
  
“Đã nhớ. Còn gì tôi cần nhớ để tránh khi đang ở cùng với con bé không?“  
  
Roy nghĩ một lúc. “Cậu còn hút thuốc không?”  
  
“Không hút thuốc xung quanh trẻ con đã là luật của tôi từ đầu rồi. Khỏi phải lo.”  
  
Vừa cười vừa gật đầu. “Mừng khi nghe thấy điều đó.”  
  
Không khí im lặng dễ chịu bao trùm lên cả hai người họ. Roy nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ trong khi ăn xong cái bánh bagel và đợi cho ly cà phê nguội bớt. Cùng lúc đó, Jason cũng nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhưng cuối cùng cũng quay lại với cuốn sách của mình và bắt đầu tiếp tục đọc nó. Tò mò thật đấy, Roy hỏi, “Cậu đang đọc gì thế?”  
  
Jason nhìn lên. Cậu đặt cái kẹp sách vào trang hiện tại mình đang đọc rồi đóng cuốn sách lại. Roy có thể thấy phông chữ mạ vàng trên bìa sác màu xanh lá ấy. “Robin Hood,”  
  
Roy khịt mũi. Rồi hắng giọng. “Tôi nhớ là nó cũng đâu có xưa lắm đâu. Nhưng nói đi cũng phải nói lại, tôi mới xem mỗi bộ phim.”  
  
“Nó là một bộ tổng hợp về các dị bản khác nhau.” Jason giải thích. “Pha trộn với một vài yếu tố lịch sử của khác phiên bản khác nhau của nó. Thành thật mà nói thì nó khá là thú vị.“  
  
“Thật hả? Vậy cái gì đã khiến cậu muốn đọc nó vậy?” Roy hỏi và giật lấy cái bánh muffin đã ăn một nửa của Jason. Cậu nhìn anh ăn nốt phần còn lại, nhưng có vẻ như cậu thấy cũng chẳng sao cả.  
  
“Tôi thích những kẻ nằm ở ngoài vòng pháp luật. Và việc chạm mặt một ai đó đã khiến tôi muốn đọc lại cuốn này.” Jason nói, và Roy có thể nghe thấy sự thay đổi trong tông giọng của cậu. Nó giống như cái hồi mà Jason đã nói với anh ở siêu thị  
  
“Ủa vậy hả? Cậu đã gặp Ollie rồi hay sao?” Roy đùa đùa.  
  
Jason ngả người về phía sau ghế, khoanh tay lại trước ngực. “Ổng sao rồi.” Cậu hỏi với giọng hơi cộc cằn, như thể cậu không chắc mình có được phép hỏi về điều đó hay không.”  
  
“Ổn, ổn vô cùng luôn.” Roy trả lời. “Bọn này đã làm lành được một thời gian trước rồi, giữa hai người bọn tôi giờ thì đang trong tình trạng tốt nhất từ hồi đó đến giờ. Nghỉ lễ với nhau và mọi thứ kiểu kiểu vậy. Ổng con trả tiền thuê nhà cho tôi nữa kìa.”  
  
“Tôi có thể trả tiền thuê cho anh mà.” Jason nói lại ngay lặp tức.  
  
Roy vừa cười vừa nói. “Tôi dây không cần bố đường* nhé, Jaybird. Nhưng cũng cảm ơn vì lời mời.”  
  
Mặt Jason ửng lên sắc đỏ lừ và cậu lún sâu xuống chỗ ngồi. Điều này gợi Roy đến một lần lúc ở tháp khi Dick la phiên bản trẻ con của cậu trai này. Jason đã trông giống như vậy, cùng một sắc đỏ đó và đôi vai co cứng lại.  
  
“Cậu đâu cần gây ấn tượng với tôi bằng tiền bạc hay gì đâu. Tôi đã thích cậu săn rồi mà. Và cậu biết điều đó.” Roy cuối cùng cũng nói khi Jason nhìn như sắp nổ tung đến nơi rồi vậy.  
  
“Đâu, tôi đâu có.” Cậu lầm bầm  
  
“Được rồi, để giờ tôi nói cho cậu biết luôn. Tôi thích cậu nhiều lắm. Thật ra, chúng ta đã có hai nụ hôn gián tiếp và nó cũng tính luôn.” Roy nói một cách phấn khởi. Jason chỉ càng lúc càng thấy xấu hổ hơn. “Có thể là tôi chỉ biết cậu từ hồi xưa thôi, nhưng đến tận bây giờ thì tôi cũng chỉ thấy cậu chẳng thay đổi gì sất. Chỉ với những cạnh thô ráp hơn mà thôi. Có gì đó không tốt đã xảy ra khi cậu quay về, đúng không?”  
  
Jason gật đầu một cách im lặng.  
  
“Cậu không cần phải nói về nó nhưng cậu phải biết là tôi sẽ luôn ở đây bên cậu. Đó là những gì bạn bè làm cho nhau mà.”  
  
“Anh coi chúng ta là bạn với nhau sao?”  
  
Roy nhướng người qua phía bên kia bà, giơ tay ra. Jason dõi theo nột lúc, rồi đặt tay mình lên tay Roy trong khi dựa lên phía trước. Roy mỉm cười. “Không phải vậy sao? Chúng ta có thể cẳng phải những tên bạn thân gì, nhưng tôi không ngại thay đổi đâu. Tôi đang rất nghiêm túc về việc chúng ta tìm hiểu thêm về nhau đấy. Cậu rất là ngầu luôn đó, Jaybird.”  
  
Sự chân thành đối với Jason giống như Kryptonite đối với Superman vậy bởi sắc đỏ trên mặt cậu có thể làm đồng phục của Roy phải ghen tị. Đó chắc chắn là một cảnh tượng mà cậu phải dần làm quen; nó đã làm bật lên màu sắc của Jason một cách thật đẹp.  
  
“Thật tốt khi có một người bạn nào khác ngoài Dick và Donna,” Jason thú nhận. “Tôi đoán mình cũng có thể tính Koriand’r luôn. Anh biết đấy, tôi đã vô tình gặp cô ấy. Cô đã khá giận dỗi khi tôi dặn cô giữ bí mật về việc tôi đã trở lại. Anh chẳng thể tin đâu.”  
  
“Ôi, tôi có thể tin chứ. Chúng ta ai cũng rất nhớ cậu nhiều lắm, vậy nên tôi có thể thấy tại sao cô ấy đã muốn báo cho mọi người biết là cậuđã về. Khi mà tôi vừa biết được cậu là cậu, điều đầu tiên tôi muốn làm là la toáng lên cho mọi người cùng biết. Tôi đã không làm điều đó, đương nhiên”rồi. Ngay cả Lian còn chưa biết. “ Roy nói và ngả người lại về sau. Chưa gì anh đã nhớ hơi ấm của bàn tay của Jason rồi.  
  
“Con bé có biết gì về tôi không? Chung chung thôi.” Jason hỏi một cách mong đợi.  
  
Roy gật đầu. “Tôi đã kể cho con bé một vài câu chuyện. Phần lớn đều là kể tốt về cậu cả thôi.”  
  
“Awh. Vậy, không có chuyện gì về hồi mình quăng trứng khắp nơi ở nhà hai ông bs kia sao?”  
  
Roy cười lớn và phải lấy tay che miệng mình lại để tránh làm phiền những vị khách khác một lần nữa.  
  
“Tôi quên béng vụ đó đi mất! Trời má, họ đã nổi khùng lên luôn ấy. Tôi chắc chắn không bao giờ kể vụ này cho Lian nghe đâu. Tôi sẽ khóc mất nếu con bé tiếp bước trên con đường nổi loạn như hai đứa mình hồi trước đấy.”  
  
“Tôi sẽ ủng hộ nó hết lòng,”  
  
“Bất ngờ thay cậu sẽ không được phép thấy con gái của tôi một lần nào nữa,”  
  
Jason khịt mũi. “Thôi nào, Roy. Con bé sẽ cần tới Chú Jay này đấy.”  
  
“Để làm gì cơ chứ?” Roy hỏi với một nụ cười. Anh sẽ không thật sự ngăn cản việc Jason gặp Lian. Anh đã thấy việc ngăn người khác gặp Lian là một điều không thể rồi. Và anh cũng rất quý Jason nên việc phân chia sự quan tâm của anh giữa hai người sẽ rất khó.  
  
“Tôi cũng chưa biết. Phù đạo cho con bé chăng?”  
  
“Hmmm,” Roy ôm cằm như thể anh đang suy tính gì đó. “Cậu trông cũng có vẻ trí thức lắm ấy chứ.”  
  
“Giời ạ, làm ơn đi. Tôi là thiên tài bên mảng học thuật đó. Với một đầu đầy sách của tôi cùng một đầu đầy máy của anh, con bé sẽ thắng _tất cả các hội chợ khoa học_.” Jason nói, mỉm cười một cách ranh ma.  
  
“Hứa hẹn về một tương lai tươi sáng cho cô con gái của tôi à? Cậu thật sự biết cách để chiếm lấy trái tim của một người đàn ông ấy, huh, Jaybird?” Roy chọc.  
  
Mặc cho nó đang dần nhạt đi, thì sắc đỏ trên mặt Jason vẫn vương vấn lại chút ít. “Cái gì cũng cần học hỏi và luyện tập mà.”  
  
Họ tiếp tục nói chuyện với nhau. Từ về chuyện trường lớp của Lian và những buổi luyện cung tên của cô, đến công việc của Roy và cách mà anh mở rộng kinh doanh của mình.  
  
“Nhắc mới nhớ,” Người tóc đỏ nói một cách khẽ khàng. “Cậu sẽ không tin được ai mới ghé qua hôm nay đâu.”  
  
Jason nhướng một bên mày lên, miệng trở mím chặt lại. “Ai cơ?”  
  
Roy đứng lên từ bên chỗ ngồi của mình và nhướng người qua để ngồi cạnh Jason. Anh ép sát người và nói hạ thấp giọng để ngăn không ai có thể vô tình nghe được.  
  
“Là Red Hood,”  
  
“Hắn đến tiệm của anh? Anh có thấy hắn không?” Bất ngờ thay, Jason nghe không có vẻ gì là lo lắng cho lắm.  
  
Jason trông không hề bất ngờ.  
  
“Cậu đang nghĩ gì vậy,” Roy chống chế. “Nhưng kiểu tại tôi đang giữ cái áo khoác của hắn ta và nó đã biến mất vào sáng và có một mẩu tin nhắn để lại.”  
  
“Đã mặc áo khoác của người ta rồi hả? Hai người tiến triển có vẻ hơi nhanh đó, Harper.”  
  
“Tôi chỉ giữ nó để cảnh sát khỏi lần ra dấu vết hay ADN gì từ nó thôi.” Roy cọc lên.  
  
“Mà anh có mặc nó chưa?” Jason hỏi.  
  
“Nó có nghĩa lý gì ở đây không hả?” Roy rít lên.  
  
Jason cươi toe toét. “Thật ra thì, có nhiều chứ. Hắn để lại cho anh một mẩu nhắn. Hắn thích anh rồi đó.”  
  
“Trời má, Jason. Câu bao nhiêu tuổi hả, mười hai chắc?”  
  
Jason chỉ cười để cho qua chuyện. “Vậy là anh có thể chọc người ta nhưng một khi mà người ta chọc anh thì…..”  
  
“Những lần như thế này khiến cho tôi nhớ ra là cậu nhỏ tuổi hơn tôi rất nhiều đấy,” Roy quạu.  
  
“Không đâu. Tôi chỉ hài hước hơn thôi.”  
  
“Tôi sắp sửa đá đít cậu rồi đấy nhá,”  
  
“Tôi rất mong đợi anh thử đấy,”  
  
Khịt mũi, Roy đập vai Jason một cách vui vẻ. “Được rồi. Cuối tuần này sau giờ làm việc của tôi.”  
  
“Nó là một cuô-“  
  
“Roy!”  
  
Hai cái đầu giật bắn lên và nhìn chằm chằm vào cô gái tóc vàng vừa la lên với Roy khi nãy. Mia tung tăng bước về phía họ với một nụ cười và Roy đáp lại hành động đó. “Chào, nhóc con.”  
  
Cô len vào chỗ ngồi đối diệnh hai người đàn ông và ném cho Jason một ánh nhìn đầy tò mò trước khi ghim nó xuống trên Roy. Mọi người im lặng trong vài giây ngắn ngủi, rồi Mia thở dài và dơ tay ra qua chiếc bàn. “Tôi là Mia,” cô nói. “Còn anh?”  
  
“Peter,” Jason nói và bắt lấy tay cô.  
  
“Ơ. Đáng ra tôi phải giới thiệu hai người mới đúng chứ. Roy đột nhiên nhận ra.  
  
Mia nhe răng cười “Duh,”  
  
“Tôi đâu có hay dùng mấy cái phép lịch sự này đâu. Tha tôi đi.” Roy chống chế lại.  
  
“Nếu chúng bắt đầu làm như vậy, thì anh nên làm tốt bổn phận của mình đi.” Jason chỉ ra.  
  
“Chính xác!” Mia đồng ý. “Bọn tôi sẽ rất gắt với anh đấy nhé.”  
  
Cạn bà nó lời, Roy với qua phía Jason để cướp lấy ly sinh tố của cậu. Ngay khi anh vừa để cái ông hút lên miệng mình, Jason la lên.  
  
“Anh còn cả một ly cà phê chưa xử xong nữa kìa, cái tên này.”  
  
Không nghĩ gì nhiều nhặn, Roy lầm bầm với cái ống hút, “Hôn gián tiếp,”  
  
Jason tang một phát và sau đầu anh, làm anh sặc hết mớ sinh tố. Khi mà anh đang ho sặc sụa và khủy tay của mình, anh nhìn thấy vẻ mặt thỏa mãn của Mia. “Im,” anh nói.  
  
Mia giơ hai tay lên đầu hàng. “ Tôi còn chưa có nói gì hết nha!”  
  
“Bà đang nghĩ tới nó!”  
  
“Nghĩ gì cơ?” Jason hỏi.  
  
“Cậu cũng im luôn đi!“ Roy có thể cảm thấy phần sau của cổ mình đang dần cổ lên và tự nguyền rủa mình tại sao lại mặc một cái áo có thể khiến cái màu đỏ đó còn nổi lên bần bật hơn nữa.  
  
Jason lắc đầu một cách vui vẻ và vươn người qua bàn để lấy ly cà phê đã bị cho ăn bơ của Roy. “Mừng khi biết anh đối xử với tất cả bạn của mình như vậy, ít nhất là thế.” Cậu nói, hút một hơi.  
  
“Oh. Vậy hai người không phải là bạn trai của nhau.” Mia nói. Nếu mà Roy không đang cố gắng tập trung để ép cái sắc đỏ chết tiệt kia xuống khỏi má mình, anh hẳnđã để ý cái cách mà Jason nâng cái ly của mình lên cao hơn khi uống nó để che đi phần lớn khuôn mặt của mình khỏi tầm nhìn của Mia.  
  
“Được rồi, bà xem coi mấy giờ rồi kìa!” Roy nói, không nhìn vào đồng hồ. “Tôi cần đi đón Lian. Jay, muốn đi cùng không?”  
  
Jason lau miệng bằng mu bàn tay cả mình và gật đầu. “Thật tốt khi được gặp cô,” cậu nói Mia khi thu dọn đống rác và cuốn sách của mình.  
  
“Ollie sẽ thích lắm khi nghe về cậu trai mới của ông đấy, Roy à.” Cô nói giọng líu lo, làm cho cả hai người đàn ông cứng người lại dù cho đó chỉ có vẻ là một câu đùa.  
  
“Ông ấy không thể biết. Mia, đừng nói cho ông ấy biết, làm ơn đấy.” Roy cầu xin, giọng  
  
Mia trông có vẻ nghi ngờ và nó làm Roy thấy lo lắng. Bên cạnh anh, anh để ý thấy bờ vai của Jason đang co cứng lại. Một cách chậm rãi, nụ cười dần biến mất khỏi khuôn mặt của cô và ánh mắt của cô trở nên căng thẳng hơn.  
  
“Cái quái… Roy, tại sao lại không?” Cô hỏi, sự sợ hãi lờ mờ hiện diện trong từng câu chữ của cô. “Tên này là ai?”  
  
 _“Mia,”_ Roy nói với giọng – bố của mình. Đó là thứ mà anh đang cố để sử dụng một cách thuần thục, như là một siêu sức mạnh bí mật vậy, và nó có tác dụng.  
  
“Được rồi,” Mia nói, đứng dậy. Cô chỉ ngón tay mình lên ngực Jason, giống như khi Roy đã làm khi Jason xuất hiện ở của tiệm của anh. “Nghe này, Peter, hay là Jay, hay bất cứ cái tên quái nào mà anh nói. Tôi không cần biết ý đồ của anh là gì, nhưng nếu có bất kỳ điều gì xảy ra với bất cứ người nhà Harpers nào, anh sẽ được đi chầu ông bà ngay tức khắc.”  
  
Bên mép miệng Jason hơi giật giật. “Tôi sẽ nói cho cô nghe một bí mật, cô nhóc ạ. Tôi không hề muốn có bất cứ điều gì xảy đến với cả hai người bọn họ. Tập trung vào việc bắt tên người xấu thật sự đi, được chứ Speedy?”  
  
Cậu bước ngang qua Mia, tóm lấy tay Roy và lôi anh đi cùng. Roy ném cho Mia một ánh nhìn hối lỗi, hoặc ít ra là anh mong nó trông giống vậy. Cô hét lên, “Nhớ gọi tôi đấy.”, và Roy gật đầu một cách ngắn gọn.  
  
Một khi họ đã ra khỏi tiệm cà phê và nó đã khuất khỏi tầm mắt của họ, Jason dừng lại. Bị nhịp tim hỗn loạn của bản thân làm cho quá phân tâm, Roy tông thẳng vào cậu chàng cao hơn chút đỉnh kia. “Xin lỗi –“ anh bắt đầu nói nhưng bị chặn lại bởi bàn tay của Jason che miệng mình.  
  
“Cho tôi xin lỗi. Cả cho con bé và anh. Nó là một đứa trẻ ngoan, và chắc chắn hãy để con bé biết điều đó.  
  
Roy dỡ tay Jason ra khỏi miệng mình. “Jaybird, không sao mà. Tôi sẽ không trách cậu vì cậu muốn bảo vệ hai cha con tôi đâu.“ Anh nắm lấy cổ tay của Jason. “Tôi sẽ đi nói lại với Mia. Đừng lo về điều đó. Chúng ta không cần đầu cậu trắng ra thêm đâu“. Roy cười một nụ cười nham nhỏ và phe phẩy cái mái của Jason với bên tay rảnh của mình.  
  
“Cảm ơn anh.” Jason nói, ánh mắt dõi theo chuyển động tay của Roy, khiến mắt hai người giao nhau  
  
“Bạn bè với nhau để làm gì chứ, tên ngốc này. Giờ thì đi đón Lian thôi nào.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au's note: grammarly nhắc là nó vẫn còn vài lỗi linh tinh nhưng lớp học sắp kết thúc rồi cho nên uhhhhhhhhhhh chả kiểm lại đâu - cuối tuần vui vẻ nhá mọi người.


	7. Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy nghĩ rằng thật tốt khi có thể nói chuyện với ai mà không bị áp lực bởi việc mình là một siêu anh hùng hay là người lớn. Chỉ ngồi và tám nhảm với nhau. Dễ chịu thật

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au's note: Phải thú nhận thì đây là chương yêu thích của tôi đó  
> Tran's note: lần đầu tiên xong một chap trong 2 ngày lol, với sau chap này tôi nghĩ mình nên đi học về điểu học luôn cho rồi.

Té ra, họ thật sự còn dư kha khá thời gian đến khi Lian tan trường. Vậy nên, Roy và Jason hiện đang thấy bản thân ngồi ghế công viên và ngắm một hồ nước nhỏ cách trường Lian và phút đi bộ. Đôi khi, Jason sẽ chỉ ra một con chim và nói nó là chim gì. Cậu đã giải thích chuyện đó sau khi đã trở thành Robin, cậu nghĩ việc mình học Điểu học sẽ khá hài hước. Bằng một cách nào đấy, cậu đã vô tình lọt hố nó luôn, và thường xuyên thấy mình vô thức chỉ ra tên của các loài chim trong khi đang đi tuần.

“Thật ra thì, ở đó chỉ có mỗi bồ câu. Sự đa dạng về chủng loại của Gotham thường nằm ở những tên tội pham hơn là ở những thứ khác. Đôi khi ở đó cũng có những con kền kền, nhưng nó rất dễ bị nhầm lẫn với những kẻ nơi đó.” Mắt Jason đảo khắp nơi trông như cậu đang sống lại trong ký ức đó vậy khi cậu kể lại nó.

“Có bao giờ cậu nghĩ đến việc làm thơ chưa?” Roy hỏi, nửa như để giảm bớt bầu không khí u ám và nửa như chỉ để hỏi. Jason rõ ràng là rất có khiếu với kịch nghệ. Roy dám cá rằng nếu cậu ta đã có thể sống lâu hơn một chút, cậu sẽ tham gia vào bộ mộn kịch như Dick đã làm.

“Bộ tôi đang tấu hài à, Harper?” Mắt Jason đã không còn vẻ mơ màng và cậu hướng về người tóc đỏ.

Jason nghiêng đầu qua một bên. “Anh không nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là một đám choi choi trầm cảm dị dạng (emo BS) thôi sao ?”

“Không hẳn,” Roy nhích người và ngửa ra sau dựa và bang ghế hơn. “Mỗi con người đều thể hiện bản thân mình theo nhiều cách khác nhay, và mỗi người thể hiện cảm xúc của mình cũng theo nhiều các khác nhau. Tôi nghĩ rằng việc có thể làm những điều đó một cách sáng tạo rất tiện lợi.”

Jason ngâm nga một chút và cũng tựa người ra đằng sau băng ghế cạnh bên Roy. “Dick đã chọc tôi vì điều này một lần. Về thơ ca ấy.”

Roy hướng đầu mình qua phía Jason. “Vậy là, cậu có làm thơ.”

“Yeah. Trên trường cấp 2 hồi đó có một đội mà tôi đã từng tham gia. Cô giáo ở đó cũng khá là dễ chịu. Cô đã muôn tôi tham gia vài cuộc thi và những thứ tương tự, nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ làm cả.” Đôi mắt của Jason nhắm lại và nở một nụ cười nhạt nhòa trên môi. “Tôi đã làm đến tận năm cấp 3. Alfred biết, và ông ấy cũng đã nghe tôi đọc vài bài trong số đó. Dick đã vô tình nghe được vào một lần, tôi nghĩ là anh ấy đã không cố ý chọc ghẹo hay gì, nhưng tôi đã cảm thấy xấu hổ gần chết trong vòng một tuần liền. Tôi đã bỏ việc làm thơ trong cả một tháng trời.”

“Cậu khá dễ bị xấu hổ nhỉ,”

“Anh có muốn tôi vặt luôn cuống họng của anh ngay lúc nàykhông thì bảo,” Mắt Jason mở to và lườm Roy.

“Cái gì của tôi cơ?”

“Roy, anh là một tên ngốc.”

“Là ngốc mới biết tôi ngốc chứ,” Roy nói lại, vẫn quan sát cậu bạn của mình.

Tiếng cười trầm thấp của Jason vang lên, cậu quay đầu lại hướng mắt lên bầu trời. Roy để ý thấy mắt của Jason khi phản chiếu lại bầu trời kia, nó ánh lên một màu pha giữa xanh lục bảo và xanh biển, thay vì là ánh xanh mòng két như thường ngày.

Đôi mắt đang được nhắc tới ở trên kia nhìn quay lại nhìn anh. “Anh đang nhìn gì đấy, Red?”

“A closet poet with an eye for birds and love for classic literature. Among other things.” Roy nói một cách châm biếm (Ai đó cứu tôi ở cái câu này với ;w;)

“Câu hỏi tu từ,”

“Nhắc lại cho tôi nó là gì ấy nhỉ?”

“Đó là khi anh hỏi một câu hỏi mà anh không nhất thiết cần một câu trả lời cho nó,”

“Tại sao cậu lại hỏi nếu cậu không muốn có một câu trả lời?”

“Để… tăng sự kịch tính?”

Roy cười. “Nó có lý hơn rồi đấy,”

Jason đảo mắt và đứng lên. Roy nhìn cậu khi cậu vươn tay qua đầu và duỗi người. Cậu chàng nhìn lại Roy với nụ cười láu cá. “Để túi của anh và điện thoại lên băng ghế đi,”

Mặc dù thấy hơi hoang mang với yêu cầu kì lại của bạn mfinh, Roy đặt đồ của mình lại trên băng ghế và đứng dậy. Khi mà anh đang làm vậy, Jason cởi chiếc áo khoác da của mình ra. Rồi cậu đá đôi giày đi, và Roy bắt đầu hiểu được cậu sắp làm trò gì. Theo sau đó, anh cởi đôi ủng của mình ra và để nó cạnh băng ghế. Anh chần chừ một chút trước khi cởi áo của mình và đặt nó chung với những thứ khác.

Khi anh trở lại bên hồ, và Jason, anh để ý thấy cậu trai trẻ hơn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cánh tay của mình. “Tôi có vẻ chưa khoe cậu về mấy hình xăm này, “Roy giải thích khi đang duỗi người. “Nhìn ngầu mà, đúng không?”

“Huh?” Jason hơi giật người. “Oh, yeah. Rất ngầu đấy. Tôi khá thích cái nằm ở bên phải.”

Chân mày Roy nhướng lên với vẻ khỏ hiểu đối với câu nói cụt lủn của Jason nhưng anh cũng không nói gì cả. Thay vào đó, anh tiến lại gần Jason, đôi mắt xanh mòng két của cậu mở lớn, và anh đẩy cậu một phát vào giữa ngực.

Có một tiếng ré lên nho nhỏ, theo sau là tiếng té tước, và Jason té ngược ra đằng sau. Chìm nghỉm, xong cậu trồi lên lại và lắc nước ra khỏi tóc và mặt mình. Roy nhìn xuống với vẻ thưởng thức lắm, và khá tự hào với bản thân. “Cậu trông nơi nóng nực. Nên tôi đoán có thể muốn bơi lội một chút.” Roy nói, tay chống nạnh.

“Nhào xuống nước là ý tưởng của tôi! Cái mà bây giờ làm tôi hơi thấy hối hận rồi đấy. Tôi nghĩ là có mấy cọng rêu trôi tuột vào quần rồi má nó.” Jason phàn nàn, nhìn cực kỳ nghiêm túc.

Roy khịt mũi, rồi cười khẽ, rồi bắt đầu cười như điên, ôm bụng mình và cúi gập người lại. Nó không mắc cười đến cỡ đó đâu, nhưng vì một lý do nào đấy, Roy chịu. Anh đang bị quá phân tâm vào việc thở lại bình thường để có thể nghe được tiếng Jason di chuyển trong nước. Điều tiếp theo mà anh nhận ra, anh đã ngã sấp mặt vào bờ của cái hồ.

Ngẩng đầu lên với một cái thở mạnh, anh vuốt mặt và nghe thấy tiếng cười. Mặc dù mặt anh đã bị tóc che mất, anh vẫn thấy Jason ở cạnh mình, cười đến ngửa đầu ra sau. Cảnh tượng khiến anh lên cơn thêm lần nữa.

Khi mà hai người đã cười xong, Roy nằm ra trên mặt nước. Nó không sâu lắm – chỉ vừa ngập qua đùi khi anh ngồi xuống. Anh nhắm mắt lại và lắng nghe tiếng nước vỗ vào bờ. Ở xa xăm, có tiếng chim hót, và trong khoảng khắc ngắn ngủi đó anh tự hỏi liệu Jason có thể phân biệt được chúng chỉ qua tiếng kêu hay không.

“Này, Jay?” Anh hỏi. “Mấy con chim đang kêu nãy giờ, chúng là chim gì vậy?”

“Chim xanh*,”

“Nói cho tôi thêm về tụi nó đi?”

Mặt nước di chuyển động theo Jason khi cậu nhích gần đến Roy hơn. “Loài này được gọi là Sialia Mexicana. Chúng thường được biết tới với những ý nghĩa tốt đẹp, từ những điều nhỏ nhặt như may mắn đến những niềm vui ngây ngô.”

Roy ngâm như câu trả lời. “Vậy còn blue jays*, Jaybird? Đó là loài chim của cậu, đúng không?”

“Tôi, uh, tôi đoán vậy…”

Roy mở hé một bên mắt để nhìn Jason. “Vậy thì, nó có nghĩa là gì vậy?”

“Tùy vào cái cách mà anh nhìn, nhưng thường là những điều như kiểu trí tuệ, sự tò mò, lòng trung thành, và sao ta, lòng nhiệt huyết.” Jason nói, cố tình tránh đi ánh mắt của người kia. 

Roy vẩy nước về phía cậu với một cái cười. “Chuẩn rồi. Nó là loài chim của cậu đấy. Cậu nghĩ của tôi sẽ là gì?”

“Một con chim nhại*,” Jason nói mà không chần chừ gì cả. “Nó cũng gần giống giẻ cùi, ngay cả về mặt ý nghĩa hai loài đó cũng tương tự với nhau như về trí thông minh hay lòng trung thành, nhưng mà loài này thì bớt dữ hơn. Trừ phi có ai đụng vào tổ của nó. Ngoài ra thì, nó cũng khá dễ thương và vui vẻ.”

“Cậu không cần phải khen tôi như vậy đâu, Jay à.” Roy nói, hơi ngạc nhiên với việc Jason đã nghĩ cho mình một loài chim đại diện hay tương tự như vậy.

“Đâu ra vậy,” Jason chống chế, “Anh là một con chim nhại và giờ sống với điều đó đến hết đời luôn đi.”

“Vậy cũng được, tôi đoán phận của tôi cũng không quá tồi nếu người quyết định nó là cậu,” Roy nói.

Trước khi Jason kịp nói gì thêm, thì chuông báo trên điện thoại của Roy vang lên, báo rằng còn vài phút nữa thì tới giờ tan trường của Lian. Bộ đôi nhào ra khỏi hồ và chạy vội lên bờ.

Jason nhét áo khoác của mình vào túi của Roy và đeo nó lên vai trong khi Roy đang cài lại nút áo. Nó ôm sát người anh một cách khó chịu, nhưng anh bắt được ánh nhìn sót lại của Jason trên ngực mình, nên nó cũng không tệ lắm. Họ mang vớ và gàiy vào, rồi họ bắt đầu xuất phát.

Jason ngay lập tức bắt đầy chạy bộ nhanh, nói là khi di chuyển nahnh như vậy thì quần áo sẽ mau khô hơn. Roy dễ dàng đuổi kịp, và một cách nhanh chóng, hai người đã có một cuộc chạy đua hết súc lực. Có thể nói rằng, cô giáo của Lian đã rất đỗi hoang mang khi thấy hai gã đàn ông chạy hết sức bình sinh tới trước cổng trường, nhưng may là cô biết đó là Roy. 

“Anh Harper,” vị giáo viên nhắc tên anh, trông có vẻ khó chịu.

Roy thắng gấp lại trước mặt cô, Jason ngay sau lưng anh. “Chào, cô Ling.”

Cô nhìn Jason với vẻ không thân thiện gì cho lắm, cái người vẫn đang quanh quẩn ngay sau lưng Roy. May thay, Lian đã liên tiếng trước khi Roy kịp bị phàn nàn về hành vi không phù hợp nơi trường lớp.

“Là anh búp bê nè!” Lian vui vẻ nói, và Roy bước qua một bên để con bé có thể gặp được Jason. Cậu quỳ xuống trước mặt cô.

“Anh là Jason,” cậu nói. “Anh đã từng trông em cái hồi mà em còn mang tã ấy.”

Mắt Lian mở lớn khi con bé cố nối lại những chấm nhỏ trong đầu mình. Nó nhìn lên Roy và anh gật đầu trước khi đặt một ngón tay lên môi mình để con bé không nói gì. Bé con nhe răng cười và quay lại nhìn Jason. “Cha đã kể em nghe rất nhiều chuyện về anh đó,”

Có tiếng ho nhẹ, Roy quay sang nhìn cô Ling một lần nữa, “Roy,” cô nói khẽ. “Anh ít ra khi đến đây cũng phải ăn mặc đàng hoàng một chút đi chứ.”

“Đây là cái áo đẹp nhất của tôi rồi đó chứ,” Roy cố biện hộ cho mình.

“Và nó ướt nhẹp,” Cô Ling thở dài. “Tôi không muốn nghe thấy những lời phàn nàn từ phía phụ huynh bởi con họ thấy một tên ướt sũng chạy vòng vòng ở trường đâu. Sau này cố ăn mặc gọn gàng hơn đi nhé.”

“Vâng thưa cô,” Roy lầm bầm một cách chán chường khi mà cô Ling trở lại toàn nhà chính của trường. Anh nhìn lại Lian và Jason, hai con người hiện cũng đang quan sát anh, Lian buồn bã và Jason tội lỗi.

“Tôi đoán đó là lỗi của tôi nhỉ, huh?” Jason hỏi, rồi tự lấy tay bịt miệng mình lại và thì thầm với Lian, “Là anh đẩy cha em xuống hồ nước đó.”

Lian cười lên những tiếng ngắt quãng, và rồi bé con cũng đặt tay mình lên miệng như Jason. “Nhưng anh cũng bị ướt hết mà, Jayjay.”

“Nói sao ta, có thể nói là anh ấy đẩy anh trước,” Jason thú nhận với nụ cười lớnt trên môi. “Anh chỉ trả thù mà thôi.”

“Giống như Batman vậy,” Lian nói.

“Nu-uh,” Roi xen vào, nhấc bổng Lian lên. “Nhà chúng ta đội Superman nha. Đừng có mà ở đó vấy bẩn con bé với cái tư tương Dark Knight của cậu.”

Lian la lớn đồng ý và đu lên để con bé leo lên lưng của Roy. “Đúng rồi, Jayjay! Chúng ta là đội Superman để chú Dickie, Wally, Garth, và dì Donna khỏi ghen ạ!”

“Em biết sao không?” Jason nói khi đứng lên, “Anh nghĩ mình cũng là một fan của Superman đấy. Anh ta chưa bao giờ cấm túc anh cả.”

Lian nhìn Jason chằm chằm với sự hứng thú. “Cha chưa bao giờ kể em về việc anh bị cấm túc cả,” 

“Được rồi!” Roy xen vào. “Chúng ta sẽ không đi tập luyện hôm nay khi mà ngày mai đã là chuyến đi của con rồi, vậy tối nay con muốn ăn gì nào?"

“Vậy Jayjay có ở lại không ạ?” Lian hỏi, leo lên cao hơn để ngồi lên vai của Roy.

“Sao con không hỏi cậu ấy đi,”

Sự chú ý của hai cha con dồn vào Jason. “Anh có thể chứ. Miễn là hai người không phiền thôi.”

Roy cười. “Vậy thì cậu ấy ở lại đấy. Rồi, con muốn ăn gì nào, bé cưng?” Roy hỏi và bắt đầu đi về nhà, vẫy Jason đi theo.

Lian vỗ vỗ đầu Roy khi đang nghĩ ngọi. Rồi, đột nhiên con bé đập mạnh vào đầu anh khi nghĩ ra câu trả lời, làm Roy la lên tiếng “ow!” khe khẽ và Jason bật cười trong cái bụm miệng của mình. “Chili!” Lian la lên.

“Chili, huh? Giống như món của Ollie?” Roy xác nhận lại.

“Y hệt như món của ông nội Olllie vậy,” Lian nói, đâu đó xen lẫn sự tinh ranh của cô trong câu nói đó.

“Anh có nên cảm thấy lo lắng không vậy?” Jason hỏi, tăng tốc chút ít để bước cạnh bên Roy chứ không phải đằng sau lưng của anh nữa.

“Anh có muốn nghe về cuốn sách mà em đang đọc không, Jayjay?” Lian hỏi, chuyển chủ đề. 

“Muốn chứ,” Jasin níu, và Roy biết rằng bữa tối sẽ trở nên hài hước lắm đây. 

Trên đường về nhà, Lian kể cho Jason nghe về cuốn sách mà con bé đang đọc, đó là cuốn mà nó đã kể Roy nghe hôm trước. Anh có thể cảm thấy được sự nhún nhảy của cô con gái khi con bé đang kể về cuộc tẩu thoát hay nhân vật một cách sống độch nhất. Roy đã nghe hết từ trước rồi, nhưng nó vẫn làm anh thấy ấm lòng khi anh nghe được sự đam mê của Lian trong một cái gì đó. Nó đã một thứ dễ lây lan, Roy có thể thấy mình đang mỉm cười khi nghe con bé nói về nhân vật yêu thích của cô. Sau đó con bé, trở nên kinh ngạc.

“Jayjay! Anh giống hệt như bạn thân của nàng ấy vậy! Cô ấy cũng đã trở về từ cái chết!” Lian thì thầm một cách hứng khởi. “Anh đã làm như thế nào vậy ạ? Anh có phép thuật phải không?”

Roy điều chỉnh lại dáng đứng của mình khi đang đi để Lian không bị té khi con bé chúi người gần hơn về phía Jason.

Jason thở mạnh ra một tiếng, nghe giống như cậu đang cười vậy. “Anh cũng không biết nữa. Anh chỉ cứ như thế mà tỉnh dậy thôi, Anh không muốn về nó lắm, được không?”

“Oh, nó ổn mà,” Lian nói. “Nó vẫn rất là ngầu luôn đó. Chú Dickie, và chú Wally, và dì Donna, và cả ông nội đều đã trở về từ cái chết mà. Nhưng mà cha không thích kể cho con nghe về những chuyện đó.”

“Đó là bởi vì con mới có chín tuổi thôi, Lian. Con không nên nghĩ về sự chết chóc.” Roy giải thích.

Vươn tay lên để xoa tóc Lian, Jason nói thêm, “Anh đồng ý với cha em đó, nhóc con. Không phải vì một vài người trở về không có nghĩa là ai cũng có thể, và nó khá là đau đầu khi nghĩ về nó đó. Sống cho hiện tại đi bé con. Nó sẽ vui hơn đấy.” 

Một cách tò mò, Lian hỏi, “Làm sao em có thể làm được như vậy vậy?”

“Well” Jason nói, bế Lian từ vai Roy đặt lên vai mình. Roy cảm ơn cậu. “Em muốn là gì nè? Bây giờ, vào ngay lúc này đấy?“

Lian trầm ngâm trong vài gâi, vỗ vỗ đầu Jason trước khi thấy những vệt trắng trên tóc anh và nghịch nó. “Em rất muốn về nhà ăn món chili và xem phim cùng với mọi người ạ,” con bé trả lời.

“Chúng ta cứ vậy mà làm đi ha.” Jason nói một cách vui vẻ. “Anh thì sao nào Roy, buổi tối xem phim chứ?”

Roy nhìn Jason rồi Kian và cảm thấy trái tim của mình như được lâó đầy. Chưa bao giờ Roy có thể tưởng tượng được một cảnh tượng như thế này, cả Lian và Jason đều nhìn anh với vẻ trông đợi cùng nụ cười giống nhau một cách kỳ lạ. “Tôi thì sao cũng được,” Anh nói, và như thể giọng của anh đã trở nên mềm mại và dịu dàng hơn một chút so với thường ngày, well, ít ra thì nó cũng không lộ liễu như cái vẻ hào hứng đang dần lớn lên trong mắt của Jason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Western bluebirds: Chim nhỏ như chim sẻ, thường chỉ sống ở vùng Đông Bắc Mỹ hay Nam Canada". Chim xanh sống phía Tây gọi là "Western Blue Bird" (Sialia mexicana) và chim xanh sống trên vùng núi gọi là "Mountain Blue Bird" (Sialia currucoides). 
> 
> Blue jays: Ở khúc này, mình vẫn để nguyên tên tiếng anh để nó khớp với biệt danh mà Roy dùng để gọi Jason, nhưng sau đó thì mình dùng tiếng Việt đễ nó đỡ lạc quẻ. Giẻ cùi lam là một loài chim thuộc họ Quạ, là loài bản địa của Bắc Mỹ. Chúng sống ở khắp miền Đông và Trung Hoa Kỳ và miền Nam Canada, những cá thể sống ở miền Tây có thể di cư. Loài này sinh sản trong các khu rừng rụng lá và rừng tùng bách, và thường gần các khu dân cư
> 
> Mockingbird: Chim nhại là một nhóm chim sẻ thuộc họ Mimidae phân bố ở các vùng Tân Thế giới.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Tôi dự định sẽ update truyện và mỗi thứ ba và thứ sáu đến khi fic này hoàn thành, nhưng mà kiêu như, cái bản nháp nó còn chưa xong nữa, vậy nên tôi đoán chúng ta cứ chờ xem nhỉ.  
> Và các bạn hoàn toàn có thể làm phiền tôi về cái fic này hoặc về cặp jayroy nói chung trên @cherryskyo trên Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter!  
> Mong rằng mọi người sẽ thích nó.  
> Translator's note:  
> cha* : khi Lian gọi Roy là "Cha" thì là em ấy đang gọi bằng tiếng Việt luôn đó, chứ không phải là mình dịch ra đâu.  
> vâng*: trong chap này "vâng" cũng là từ tiếng Việt gốc luôn, chứ không phải mình dịch ra.  
> ngai*: mình nghĩ ở đây tác giả đang có ý là "ngài"? hay là "sir" của tiếng Anh ấy.


End file.
